Melimelo
by Suppu
Summary: UA-Slash- Harry a suivi Hermione jusqu'à son école, mais jusqu'où ira-t-il, celui-là ? CH.6 UPLOAD
1. Infidèle

Les blas-blas de l'auteur : Cette histoire est directement inspirée d'un manga qui porte le titre 'Mint na Bokura' de Yoshizumi Wataru. J'aime biens les histoires comme ça, parce qu'il ne se passe jamais ce que l'ont veut ^^  
  
Je voulais attendre avant de la publier, mais bon… Je vous fait patienter avec ça ^^  
  
Rating : PG-13   
  
Pairing : Draco x Harry   
  
Genre: A/U. Personnages OOC ! Voldemort n'existe pas.  
  
Sommaire : Harry vit avec ses parents qui lui apprennent du jour au lendemain l'existence d'une petite sœur née d'une ancienne conquête de son père.   
  
Chapitre I: Infidèle  
  
Harry Potter est un garçon de 17 ans, vivant avec ses parents ; James et Lily Potter à Godric's Hollow, dans leur immense manoir. C'était une famille sans histoire, joyeuse, et surtout unie…  
  
Oh oui, enfin ils étaient surtout sorciers ; les voisins ne le savaient pas, heureusement. Par contre, vivant du côté Muggle, les Potter durent envoyer Harry à l'école publique ( ce qui ne le gênait pas, vu qu'il avait beaucoup d'amis ) et avait également des cours par correspondance sur la magie et son utilisation. Ses parents voulaient qu'il s'imprègne des deux mondes afin de ne pas faire de discrimination injuste et sans fondements.  
  
James était un homme heureux, plein de vie et très farceur, enfin, tout autant que sa femme qui était l'une des personnes les plus énergiques qu'il rencontra de toute sa vie. Harry était né de leur amour, et était chérit comme n'importe quel nouveau-né dans une famille. Seulement, Lily Potter avait toujours souhaitée avoir une fille, mais problème de santé oblige, ils ne purent avoir que leur cher et tendre fils, aussi identique et farceur que son père. Harry souhaitait malgré avoir une petite sœur, avec qui il pourrait rire et consoler quand cela n'irait pas…  
  
- Jaaaaaaames … chantonna Lily en se dandinant sensuellement dans son tablier de cuisine.  
  
- Oui, mon amour ? répondit son mari.  
  
- Il faut arroser le jardin.  
  
- D'accord, mon cœur !  
  
James lâcha son journal et se mit au milieu du parterre vert. Il allait réciter une formule lorsque…  
  
- Jaaaaaaames !  
  
- Oui, mon sucre ?  
  
- Ne bouge pas !!!  
  
- Euh, d'accord, répondit James.  
  
Harry se pencha sur sa fenêtre, un sourire aux lèvres, et observa sa mère jouer un nouveau tour sur son pauvre père.  
  
- 'Pa, tu vas encore y passer… sourit Harry. Tu ne devrais pas rester là !  
  
- Que dis-tu là, Harry ! Ta mère veut juste…  
  
- Impera estum jun ! ( nda : ça veut rien dire )  
  
Lily se mit à tournoyer gaiement en sautillant tout autour du jardin, la baguette en l'air et un visage satisfait prit place. De l'eau jaillit de nulle part arrosa l'ensemble du jardin, y compris le pauvre James qui ne comprit pas ce qui se passait sous ses yeux.  
  
- Mais, chérie… je croyais que…  
  
- J'aime arroser les plantes, James, merci ! ^^  
  
- TT_TT, fit James.  
  
Harry secoua la tête.  
  
- Tu vois, je te l'avais bien dit, papa ! Elle t'a eu, comme toujours !  
  
- Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh, riait Lily. C'est pour taquiner ton père que je l'ai épousée !  
  
- Je vois ça, sourit le garçon. Oh, un hibou vient par ici !  
  
Effectivement, une chouette brune apparue un plus loin dans le ciel, tenant dans son bec une énorme missive. L'oiseau laissa tomber la lettre au pied d'un James trempé qui la ramassa et débuta sa lecture.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est, James ? demanda Lily en s'occupant des fleurs.  
  
- Euh, rien, rien de grave, une lettre du Ministère, dit-il en pâlissant légèrement.  
  
Harry le remarqua mais ne dit rien.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Le dîner se fit très calmement, contraire aux coutumes des Potter qui faisait régner le bruit chaotique des rires et des blagues vaseuses lors des repas familiaux. Lily, se doutant que quelque chose n'allait pas, posa ses couverts et fixa alternativement son époux et son fils.  
  
- James chéri…  
  
- Oui, mon sucre ?  
  
« Ils ont pas fini de mûrir » pensa Harry en souriant.  
  
- Ce n'était pas une lettre officielle du Ministère. Tu es un Auror réputé et tu es surtout en vacances, de qui est cette lettre ? demanda calmement Lily.  
  
Quand elle parlait ainsi, il ne fallait surtout pas la contredire. James inspira un bon coup et leva les yeux vers sa femme.  
  
- C'est une lettre du Service des Naissances…  
  
Lily leva un sourcil étonné mais le laissa continuer.  
  
- Tu te souviens de Susan Granger ?  
  
- Oui, la préfète des Ravenclaw, de notre promotion si je ne m'abuse…  
  
- C'est ça, continua James.  
  
« J'aime pas ça, mais alors pas du tout » pensèrent Harry et Lily simultanément.  
  
- Elle est décédée suite à une maladie. Elle avait cependant laissée un testament qui disait que, si jamais il lui arrivait malheur…  
  
James se racla la gorge nerveusement.  
  
- Je devrais m'occuper de Hermione, sa fille… enfin, ma fille.  
  
Silence.  
  
- C'était avant que nous soyons un couple, ou pendant ? demanda calmement Lily en sirotant un thé bien fumant.  
  
- Euh, avant, chérie, avant, répondit James de façon incertaine, doutant de la réaction de son épouse.  
  
- Je vois, dit-elle en posant sa tasse.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Le soleil était en train de se coucher, le ciel était rouge, une jeune fille brune à la chevelure rebelle descendit d'une voiture et soupira.  
  
- Alors c'est ici ? se dit-elle à haute voix.  
  
Elle inspira longuement et serra son poing de détermination.  
  
- Courage ! Ca va être le début de ta nouvelle vie, Hermione !  
  
La jeune fille avança jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et alla toquer lorsqu'un cri retentit de l'intérieur de l'immense maison.  
  
- TU TE MOQUES DE MOI, MARI INFIDELE ???????????????????  
  
- Oups, c'est pas bon…  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
- Mon cœur, calme-toi ! Je peux t'expliquer ! dit James en se cachant sous la table.  
  
Harry s'était levé et était à l'arrière, les mains le protégeant des projectiles fusant sur son père que lançait rageusement sa mère.  
  
- Comment as-tu pu ?! Tu me dis ça, à moi, comme ça, comme une fleur, que tu as eu un enfant avec une autre et tu me demandes si je vais bien ???????? rugit Lily en soulevant sa chaise au dessus de sa tête et en voulant la jeter.  
  
- Maman !!!  
  
Harry la saisit par la taille et tenta de la faire lâcher prise mais rien.  
  
- Harry, lâche-moi ! Que je refasse le portrait à ton père !!!!!!  
  
- Ah non, pas mon visage !  
  
- Tu n'es pas en position de dire quoique ce soit !!!!!  
  
- Mais chérie…  
  
Lily se dégagea de son fils et grimpa sur la table. Trop surpris, James ne put riposter et bascula en arrière lorsque Lily lui tomba dessus. Elle le griffa, le mordit et lui donna quelques droites bien placées.  
  
- Alors comme ça, tu aimes souffrir ? Soit ! Je vais t'en donner pour ton argent !  
  
- Oh oui, frappe-moi, maîtresse ! Je suis un vilain garçon ! riait James.  
  
- JAMES WILLIAM POTTER !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Excédé, Harry sortit de la salle à manger, transformé en champ de bataille pour l'occasion et se rendit aux cuisines.  
  
- Monsieur Potter, que puis-je pour vous, monsieur ?  
  
- Pourrais-tu nettoyer la salle à manger quand mes parents auront finis ?  
  
- Bien sûr monsieur, pas de problème, monsieur, sourit l'elfe.  
  
- Merci.  
  
« Toujours à faire des gamineries, même lors de leurs disputes. Ca devient effrayant… J'espère ne pas finir ainsi… »  
  
Harry sortit de la salle et traversa le hall d'entrée. Il allait gravir les marches menant à sa chambre lorsque la sonnette retentit.  
  
- Qui ça peut être ?  
  
Il ouvrit la porte et fut étonné d'apercevoir une jeune fille se tenir devant la porte, nerveuse.  
  
- Euh… Bonjour, je suis bien chez… James Potter ?  
  
- Oui, je suis son fils. Tu es ?  
  
La fille en lâcha sa valise et se couvrit la bouche des mains. Elle balbutia des mots incompréhensibles en secouant la tête.  
  
- Quoi ? fit Harry.  
  
- Je… Pardon, je suis Hermione Granger.  
  
Harry sourit franchement.  
  
- Bienvenue à la maison Hermione, entre. Kuni, apporte la valise dans la chambre à l'étage.  
  
Un elfe apparu de nulle part et emporta les affaires d'Hermione.  
  
- Euh, hésitait-elle.  
  
- Ne t'en fais pas, nous venons de recevoir la lettre… Enfin, je pense que tu as entendu.  
  
Hermione acquiesça.  
  
- Je suis désolée de m'immiscer ici, je sais que je ne devrais pas mais je… je ne sais pas où aller d'autre sinon…  
  
- Ne t'en fais pas, il n'y a pas de problème !  
  
- Mais, c'est que j'ai entendue les cris …  
  
- C'est une marque d'affection excessive chez mes parents, tu les connaîtras assez vite, surtout maman.  
  
La jeune fille acquiesça et suivit Harry qui marchait dans les couloirs sans fin de la demeure.  
  
- Au fait, je m'appelle Harry.  
  
Elle secoua la tête. Ils entrèrent dans la salle à manger où étaient allongés les deux adultes, à s'embrasser, si ce n'est plus. Harry se tourna vers Hermione et vit qu'elle rougissait.  
  
- Ne t'en fais pas, tu vas t'y faire ici, Harry avança vers ses parents. Euh, hum hum... Je peux avoir votre attention ?  
  
Lily leva la tête et James grogna.  
  
- Harry, sois gentil, laisse-nous.  
  
- C'est que, dit Harry.  
  
- Harry, ton père a été un vilain garçon et j'aimerais le punir comme il se doit, dit Lily en déboutonnant en un geste la chemise de son mari.  
  
Harry secoua la tête.  
  
- Vous pourrez jouer aux dominateurs après, si vous voulez, mais là il y a quelqu'un qui est venu nous voir.  
  
Hermione secoua la main timidement, avec un petit sourire.  
  
- Bonjour, dit-elle.  
  
- Oh, bonjour, sourit Lily.   
  
- Qui es-tu ? demanda James en rajustant ses lunettes.  
  
- Hermione Granger.  
  
- Oh, James, c'est Hermione ! dit Lily avec un sourire crispé.  
  
- Oui, j'ai entendu mon sucre.  
  
- Je suis Lily Potter, la femme de James.   
  
- Enchantée, madame, dit Hermione d'une petite voix.   
  
- Tss, tss ! Appelle-moi Lily ! Jaaaaaaaaames...  
  
- Oui ?  
  
- Nous n'avons pas fini notre petite entrevue, lui chuchota-t-elle. Je t'attends dans la chambre.  
  
Elle l'embrassa et prit son fils par le bras.  
  
- Maman ?  
  
- Viens, on va les laisser discuter. Allez, Harry chéri.  
  
- Bah euh… Ok…  
  
Lily sautillait tout en entraînant Harry à ses côtés.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Harry était dans sa chambre lorsque toqua son père, suivit par Hermione.  
  
- Harry, je te laisse discuter avec ta sœur, dit James. Je crois que tu as beaucoup de choses à lui dire.  
  
Il partit en leur faisant un clin d'œil.  
  
Harry sourit, tapota la place près de lui, Hermione s'assit.  
  
- Je suis désolée.  
  
Le garçon posa son livre et la regarda, surpris.  
  
- Pourquoi ?  
  
- Je viens comme ça, chambouler votre vie si tranquille…  
  
Harry secoua la main et éclata de rire.  
  
- Oh, ne t'en fais pas ! Il nous fallait quelqu'un comme toi à la maison de toute façon !  
  
Hermione fronça les sourcils.  
  
- Comment ça ?  
  
- Comment dire… en fait, maman a toujours voulue une fille. Mais comme elle a eu un problème de santé, ça n'a jamais pu être possible.  
  
- Oh.  
  
- Et moi, j'ai toujours voulu une sœur. Je me souviens de quand j'étais jeune, je n'arrêtais pas de les harceler afin d'en adopter une.  
  
- Mais pourquoi tu voulais tellement une sœur ?  
  
Harry haussa les épaules.  
  
- Je sais pas. Ca manque de présence féminine ici.  
  
- Eh ta mère ?  
  
- C'est autre chose, avec elle… Tu t'en rendras compte par toi-même.  
  
- En tout cas,… J'espère qu'on s'entendra bien.  
  
- J'espère aussi.  
  
¤¤¤ ¤¤¤ ¤¤¤ ¤¤¤  
  
J'ai passé de superbes vacances d'été ! Les meilleurs, même. Je suis super content d'avoir ma 'Mione avec moi, d'ailleurs, papa trouve qu'on se ressemble beaucoup ; ( ce qui n'est pas au goût de maman, qui l'a très mal pris mais qui a su le punir ^^ ) qu'on pourrait nous prendre pour des jumeaux…  
  
Il ne croit pas si bien dire…  
  
Hermione a réussi à s'adapter au Manoir, elle s'est inscrit dans un club d'athlétisme ( il faut bien montrer aux Muggles qu'on est pas des gens enfermés et que les deux cultures nous vont à merveille ^^ ) et moi je suis dans un club de Base-ball. Bon d'accord, mon club est petit et minable mais je l'aime bien.  
  
D'ailleurs, j'ai dû partir avec le club pour un séminaire pendant un mois, loin de ma famille, ça m'a fait bizarre…  
  
Et qu'est-ce que j'apprends en rentrant ?  
  
Ma 'Mione est partie dans un Internant !  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
- PAPA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Je me suis mis à pleurer comme un bébé, mon père a accouru, suivie de près par ma mère.  
  
- Harry chéri, que t'arrive-t-il ? me demande ma mère.  
  
- Hermione –snif- m'a écrit une lettre –snif-… et elle a dit qu'elle était partie pour un Internat BOUAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH !!! Je suis malheureux !!!!!  
  
Mon père me caressa les cheveux, et regarda maman, surpris.  
  
- C'est vrai, Lily ? demanda-t-il.  
  
Elle soupira.  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Mais pourquoi tu l'as laissée faire ?  
  
- La petite est amoureuse, j'allais pas lui interdire !  
  
- QUOI ??????  
  
Je me suis redressé aussi vite que mon père.  
  
- Mais, mais, Lily, ce n'est qu'une enfant…  
  
Elle lui lança un regard de suspicion.  
  
- Je te signale qu'elle a quand 16 ans, presque 17.  
  
- Mais elle a pas le droit de partir comme ça ! criais-je. Elle va pas me laisser, mais c'est quoi cette histoire ????  
  
Comme nous étions très insistants sur le sujet, maman dût nous dire le pourquoi du comment.  
  
Hermione était à son entraînement d'athlétisme, lorsqu'elle rencontra ce garçon. Apparemment, en voulant rentrer plus vite, elle utilisa ses pouvoirs. Le problème, c'est que quelqu'un l'avait vu. Elle fut sauvé in extremis par l'inconnu. Il s'est présenté à elle comme étant un élève de l'école de Hogwarts.  
  
- C'est pour ça qu'elle veut y aller ?  
  
- Eh bien, oui.  
  
- MOI AUSSI ! Et je la ramènerais !  
  
- Harry…  
  
- Je change pas de décision ! Je veux pas la savoir seule, dans un internat suivre un parfait inconnu. Qui sait ce qui peut lui arriver ?!!!!  
  
- Lily, je suis d'accord avec lui…  
  
- D'accord, d'accord. Nous appellerons le directeur. Nous verrons ce qui se passera ensuite.  
  
- OUAIS !!!!  
  
¤¤¤ ¤¤¤ ¤¤¤ ¤¤¤  
  
Journal d'Harry  
  
Courte fut ma joie lorsque mon père vint me voir. Je pouvais y aller, cependant… Il n'y avait plus de place dans les dortoirs des garçons. Les élèves avaient déjà été répartis. La seule place qui me restait était une chambre avec une locataire.  
  
J'ai accepté, je ferai tout pour récupérer ma 'Mione !!!  
  
Oui, enfin, c'est ce que j'ai dit, parce qu'en arrivant…  
  
Fin du chapitre  
  
Rencontre avec des camarades de classe, de l'extravagant directeur et répartition inattendue… ^^ ;;;;; 


	2. Emprise

Réponse aux reviews :  
  
Ansuku : J'adore « Mint na Bokura », ainsi que « hana yori Dango », cependant ce dernier étant trop volumineux, je ne l'achète pas. Même si je sais ce qui se passe plus ou moins ^^  
  
Pour ton PS, oui, l'elfe s'appelle Kuni, ça signifie « pays » en japonais, c'est joli phonétiquement ^^ ;;  
  
Shenna : C'est exactement ça, c'est Mint na Bokura, je l'ai écrit dans le bla-bla déjà ^^ ;;;;;;;;  
  
Mais ne t'en fais pas, je le fais à ma sauce ^^  
  
Clau : Voilà la suite ^^  
  
Luna Black : Une histoire à dormir debout ? OO *regard simulé*  
  
Moi ? Nooooooooooooooooooooooon *voix innocente*  
  
Merci en tout cas, bisou ^^  
  
Chapitre II: Emprise  
  
Harry fut extrêmement tendu en descendant du Hogwarts Express. Il était seul, car l'année avait déjà débuté depuis quelques jours. Il se regarda de nouveau : la perruque était bien mise, les lunettes bien placées, les chaussettes en accordéon mises et l'uniforme impecc', de même que le cycliste, au cas où.  
  
Harry sourit en regardant sa dégaine, il avait parfaitement l'air d'être une fille.   
  
Enfin, c'est vrai que son physique de crevette et son beau visage ne l'aidaient pas, mince et assez petit, avec ou sans perruque, il n'était pas vraiment différent.  
  
- Bien, courage !  
  
Il avança vers le château, accueilli par une vieille femme, à l'allure sévère et stricte.  
  
- Mlle Potter ? demanda la femme.  
  
Harry sursauta et acquiesça vivement.  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Suivez-moi, le directeur vous attend…  
  
- Bien.  
  
« Souviens-toi Harry, seul le Directeur connaît ta situation ! » revint en mémoire les paroles de son père.  
  
- Je n'ai rien à craindre, absolument rien…  
  
La vieille femme s'arrêta devant un mur, murmura un mot et céda la place.  
  
- Montez.  
  
- Merci.  
  
Harry gravit les marches, les mains dans les poches et toqua. La porte s'ouvrit et il entra.   
  
- Ah, Mlle… Non, Mr Potter, je présume ?  
  
- Oui, monsieur le directeur.  
  
Albus Dumbledore était assis en tailleur sur son siège, au milieu de la pièce, en faisant jongler des mini-globes ; il désigna une chaise et Harry s'assit, interloqué.  
  
- Quelle surprise de te rencontrer, dans ces circonstances, je veux dire…  
  
Il sourit et sortit une sucette de sa poche qu'il grignota comme un enfant.  
  
- Mes parents vous ont bien informés ?  
  
- Oh, oui, oui. Ne t'en fais pas. Bien, je vais te dire ce qui se passe en ce moment, ensuite, nos irons dîner.  
  
Le vieil homme lui expliqua les règles, les différentes maisons et les matières étudiées ici.  
  
- Bien, des questions ?  
  
- Euh, oui. Pour ma chambre.  
  
- Pas de problème, tu as eu une chambre individuelle, dans le dortoir des filles. Il faut juste que tu n'ailles pas épier les filles pendant leur sommeil ou…  
  
- JAMAIS DE LA VIE !!! rougit Harry. J'en suis incapable, de toute façon...  
  
- Bien. Ta sœur est chez les Gryffindor. Tu iras dîner avec elle, mais il faut d'abord te présenter à tes camarades. La cérémonie du choixpeau sera faite, même si le choix est déjà certain.  
  
- Que voulez-vous dire ? dit Harry.  
  
- Tu verras, sourit Dumbledore. Bien, maintenant allons dîner.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Harry était debout, devant la porte de la Grande Salle qui était fermée. Le directeur devait d'abord le présenter puis le faire entrer.  
  
- … et laissez-moi vous présenter la nouvelle élève.  
  
La porte s'ouvrit.  
  
« Inspire, expire. Wouf, sois fort et digne. Pour Hermione… »  
  
Harry entra d'un pas incertain et se mit face à la table des professeurs. Pendant qu'il marchait, il y eut des sifflements ; il baissa la tête, le rouge aux joues. A l'espace d'un instant, il aperçut sa sœur, la bouche ouverte, l'air stupéfaite mais qui ne dit rien. Harry lui fit un signe de la main, ce qui confirma la crainte d'Hermione, c'était bien son frère.  
  
« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici, lui ? »  
  
Dumbledore lui fit signe de s'asseoir et Harry s'exécuta.   
  
- Potter, Riku.  
  
La table de Gryffindor fut particulièrement bruyante à l'évocation du nom.  
  
La femme de tout à l'heure lui posa un vieux chapeau tout fripé sur la tête, il se mit à bouger, Harry s'agrippa sur le tabouret, évitant de sursauter.  
  
- Hum, un petit Potter… cela faisait longtemps, murmurait le chapeau. Tu es le digne successeur de ton père, mais je vois que tu as plus de volonté, plus vile. Tu es quelqu'un d'extrêmement susceptible, mais tu es ambitieux, tu es là pour réussir ton but…  
  
- Quoi ? dit Harry, perdu.  
  
- SLYTHERIN !  
  
Silence.  
  
Harry fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers le directeur qui avait une expression neutre. Le garçon haussa les épaules et sauta du tabouret. Il rejoignit sa table, là où un bruit monstrueux venait d'éclater.  
  
- On a Potter à notre table ! On a Potter à notre table ! criaient les élèves en vert.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont à en faire tout un fromage, ceux-là ? »  
  
Il fut acclamé par eux, et il dut s'asseoir entre plusieurs élèves qui l'assaillaient de questions.  
  
- Bonne appétit, dit le directeur et le repas débuta.  
  
Le pauvre Harry ne put toucher à son repas, tout le monde lui parlait, voulait « la » connaître un peu, lorsque quelqu'un frappa violemment sur la table, faisant régner un silence sur l'ensemble des Slytherin.  
  
- Vous ne voyez pas que vous l'ennuyez, laissez-la manger ! dit le garçon.  
  
Harry soupira et remercia la personne d'un coup de tête.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
- Hermione ! Tu ne nous avais jamais dit que tu avais une sœur ! dit Seamus, tout excité. Elle est incroyablement jolie.  
  
« Oh mon dieu, s'il savait… » pensa-t-elle.  
  
- C'est normal, nous sommes… jumelles…  
  
« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici, lui ?… OH MON DIEU !!! Et si Lily lui avait dit pour ' lui '… Oh non ! »  
  
- Ca ne va pas, Hermione ? demanda Ginny.  
  
- Si, ça va…  
  
- Dis, elle a un petit-copain ? demanda Dean.  
  
- Euh, pas que je sache.  
  
- Super, dirent plusieurs garçons.  
  
- Les garçons… dit Hermione en continuant son repas.  
  
En effet, tous les Gryffindor était au courant pour Hermione car elle aussi, elle fut harcelée par beaucoup d'entre eux. La plupart prit son attachement au professeur de façon amusante, et d'autres moins. En gros, elle était quand même prise.   
  
Et voilà que débarquait sa sœur, seulement voilà, les Slytherin n'étaient pas n'importe qui.   
  
- Ca va pas être facile de l'approcher, dit Dean. Elle est comment ta sœur ?  
  
- Sur-protectrice.  
  
- Ah ?  
  
Les garçons tournèrent la tête vers la table des Slytherin et constatèrent que Hermione avait raison, Harry les regardait d'un air mauvais, voire meurtrier.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
- Et comment se fait-il que ta sœur soit à Gryffindor ? C'est des ploucs, ceux-là, dit Blaise en ricanant.  
  
Plusieurs rires suivirent mais s'arrêtèrent, Harry transperçait Zabini du regard.  
  
- C'est de ma sœur que tu parles, fais gaffe à tes propos, siffla-t-il en essayant au maximum d'adoucir sa voix.  
  
- Oh oh, c'est qu'on a du caractère ! C'est bien, j'aime ça, moi.  
  
Il posa sa main sur celle d'Harry qui réagit en un temps trois mouvements. Zabini était un genou sur la banquette et la tête contre la table.  
  
- Ne refais plus jamais ça ! dit-il, tendu.  
  
Harry se leva, en colère.  
  
- Tu vas me faire quoi ? Hein, vas-y, j'attends !  
  
Il s'était également levé, mais une main se posa sur son épaule. Blaise se tourna vers la personne, fronça les sourcils mais se rassit.  
  
- C'est bon, Malfoy, j'arrête.  
  
Draco retourna à sa place.  
  
- C'est bien, dit-il.  
  
Harry grogna mais ne dit rien.  
  
« Crétin, crétin, crétin, crétin… »  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
A la fin du repas, Harry courut à la table de sa sœur qui se leva.  
  
- Hermione ! dit-il en tendant les bras.  
  
Elle soupira.  
  
- Ha… Riku, pourquoi es-tu ici ?  
  
- Mais, 'Mione… On s'est pas vus depuis plus d'un mois, et c'est comme ça que tu me salues ? dit Harry en simulant des larmes.  
  
Hermione pâlit. Elle connaissait trop bien son frère pour savoir qu'il était capable de taper un scandale sans se soucier des conséquences. Elle le prit dans ses bras, ce qui le contenta.  
  
- Tu m'as manqué, 'Mione.  
  
- Tu m'as manqué aussi… grand frère, chuchota-t-elle.  
  
- Oh, c'est si mignon, dit Ginny. Tu as de la chance d'avoir une sœur jumelle aussi attentionnée.  
  
Hermione sourit.  
  
- Elle est trop attentionnée à mon goût. Bon, Riku, on se voit demain ?  
  
Harry fit une mine boudeuse, et fit un petit sourire à sa sœur.  
  
- Tu me fais un câlin ?  
  
- Mais, on vient d'en faire un ! s'exclama Hermione.  
  
- S'il teuuuuuuuupllllllééééééé…  
  
- Sale gosse !  
  
- C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes !  
  
- Oui, oui ! Allez, retourne à ta salle commune, on prendra notre petit-déjeuner ensemble, ok ?  
  
- Promis ? dit Harry.  
  
- Oui !  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Harry sautillait presque tellement il était heureux de retrouver sa sœur. Il se perdit quelques instants dans les sous-sols du donjon puis trouva l'entrée de la salle commune des Slytherin.  
  
- Ah, voilà ! dit-il.  
  
Il allait entrer lorsqu'il vit une personne adossée contre le mur, bras croisés, à attendre. Harry cligna des yeux et salua la personne.  
  
- Salut…  
  
Le garçon lui sourit et se déplaça vers lui.  
  
- Alors, elle te plaît l'école ?  
  
- Euh… disons que je n'ai pas trop eu le temps de visiter.  
  
- Je vois. Je m'appelle Draco Malfoy, il tendit la main.  
  
- Riku Potter, il fit de même.  
  
Lorsque leurs mains entrèrent en contact, Harry se retrouva en une seconde dans les bras de Draco, qui avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.  
  
- Mais, qu'est-ce que…  
  
- Je trouvais ta sœur trop Gryffindor, mais toi… Draco fit glisser ses doigts sur la joue de Harry qui ne sut pas quoi dire, toi, tu me plais…  
  
- Quoi ?  
  
Il l'embrassa.  
  
« Quoi, il me fait quoi ?… Mais, mais… IL M'EMBRASSE !!!! Mon dieu, je suis embrassé par un garçon !!! »  
  
Harry le repoussa, et se retrouva à terre. Malfoy se passa la main sur les lèvres, toujours souriant.  
  
- Je trouve ta position très entreprenante et aguichante, Potter. Mais jamais le premier soir.  
  
Harry laissa échapper un cri, referma les jambes et se recroquevilla. Draco s'agenouilla face à lui, levant son menton afin de le regarder.  
  
- Il n'y aura désormais plus que moi dans ta vie, souviens-t-en.  
  
Il lui déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres et entra dans la salle commune.  
  
- Mais, mais… C'était quoi, ce type ? dit Harry, rougissant toujours plus.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Hermione discutait avec ses amies lorsque la porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvrit. Un ouragan vert fonça vers elle, l'enleva de sa table et l'entraîna à l'extérieur, vers le parc.  
  
- Bonjour, toi aussi, ça va ? dit Hermione, sarcastique.  
  
- Hermione…  
  
- Euh, quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?  
  
Harry avait les yeux larmoyants, près à fondre.  
  
- J'ai été embrassé.  
  
- Quoi ? Mais je ne vois pas le… mal… Non, Harry, ne me dis pas que…  
  
Il secoua la tête. Hermione explosa de rire, se tenant le ventre et tomba à genoux, tellement elle riait.  
  
- C'est pas drôle !  
  
- Excuse-moi,… c'est tellement…   
  
Harry se mit à bouder, croisa les bras et s'assit sur le sol. Hermione s'essuya les yeux.  
  
- Bon, alors. Qui est ce chanceux ? sourit-elle.  
  
- Malfoy.  
  
Silence.  
  
- … Malfoy ? Tu veux dire, le blond de ta maison ?  
  
Il acquiesça. Hermione s'approcha de lui et lui tapota l'épaule.  
  
- Draco Malfoy est du genre euh… comment dire sans te faire peur…  
  
- Tu me fais déjà peur ! s'écria Harry.  
  
- Il est possessif, jaloux et extrêmement dangereux. Enfin, il paraît que c'est rien à côté de son père.  
  
- Ah bon ? °__0  
  
- Reste loin de lui. Je n'aimerais pas qu'il t'arrive des bricoles.  
  
- Mais c'est trop tard, 'Mione ! Il m'a embrassé déjà !  
  
- Si seulement tu n'avais que ça à craindre…  
  
- Hermione, aide-moi…  
  
La jeune fille se leva, et pointa vers la cour de l'école. Harry se retourna et devint pâle. Draco s'approchait d'eux.  
  
- Hermione, dit Harry dans l'aigu.  
  
- A tout à l'heure, Riku !  
  
Hermione partit presque en courant, Malfoy s'arrêta face à lui, avec un sourire.  
  
- Salut Potter.  
  
- Euh, ouais, salut !  
  
Harry secoua la main, et tourna les talons.  
  
- Eh !  
  
Le brun dut s'arrêter car Malfoy tenait son poignet fermement, Harry ne voulait pas le regarder dans les yeux.   
  
- Tu ne serais pas en train de me fuir, par hasard ?  
  
- Non, non ! Pas du tout !  
  
- Alors pourquoi tu ne me regardes pas ? Je sais que je suis charmant, et tout mais tout de même !  
  
- Certainement pas !  
  
- Alors pourquoi rougis-tu ?   
  
- C'est pas vrai !  
  
- Si, tu es rouge là…  
  
Il lui effleura la joue de ses lèvres.  
  
- Là…  
  
Un baiser sur le nez.   
  
- Si t'es venu pour me dire ça, tu peux te casser.  
  
Harry le frappa sur l'épaule et tenta de nouveau de partir.   
  
- Je vais jouer au Quidditch, tu veux me tenir compagnie ?  
  
- … Tu sais jouer ? Toi ? dit-il, suspicieux.  
  
- Oui, je suis le capitaine et l'attrapeur de l'équipe.  
  
- Mouais.  
  
- Tu as l'air sceptique. Tu veux que je te montre ?  
  
- … Ouais.  
  
¤¤¤ ¤¤¤ ¤¤¤ ¤¤¤  
  
Journal d'Harry  
  
Ma petite 'Mione avait l'air étonnée mais a tout de même fini par m'accepter… Enfin, maintenant il me reste plus qu'à deviner qui est ce benêt qu'elle aime tant.   
  
Attendez que je lui tombe dessus, à celui-là… Il va m'entendre !  
  
Vous voulez savoir la meilleure ? Non seulement je suis une fille dans cette fichue école de fou, avec un directeur pas net, mais en plus je me retrouve dans une maison qui n'aurait pas dû être la mienne mais EN PLUS je me fais draguer ET embrasser dès le premier soir ! OUIN ! Je le retiens, ce Draco Malfoy de malheur !!!  
  
Bon, j'avoue… il embrasse bien… Enfin quoi ! C'était mon premier baiser, une chose de sacré, et lui…   
  
A y réfléchir, c'était pas si mal… Ouais, même si c'était un garçon, il suffit juste de fermer les yeux et…  
  
Fin du chapitre  
  
Draco et Harry au terrain de Quidditch, Harry devient manager en rencontrant l'amour d'Hermione, Harry accepte de sortir avec Draco.  
  
Le prochain le 21/09 


	3. Changement

Réponse aux reviews :   
  
Clau : Merci beaucoup !!  
  
Celine.s : Je voulais utiliser un sort pour allonger ses cheveux, mais finalement je laisse comme c'est ^^  
  
Hanna : Merci et voilà la suite !  
  
Shenna : Oui, dans le manga, le jumeau dévoile tout, et… dans cette fic aussi, c'est ce qui va se passer, mais…  
  
Mangafana : je ne peux pas encore répondre à tes questions, mais ne t'en fais pas, je vais tout dévoiler au fil des chapitres ^^  
  
Louve Darkness : Merci, je me suis inspirée de MnB mais ça va changer ^^  
  
Luna Black : En fait, dans cette fic, Harry a un physique purement androgyne, donc forcément ça trompe les gens ^^ ;;  
  
Pour ta question, lorsque Harry et Draco s'embrassent, Harry portent tellement que le blondinet ne « sent » rien, donc ça va ^^  
  
Et dors un peu, les fics ne s'envolent pas alors repose-toi !  
  
Merci pour ta review, elle me fait plaisir, je t'assure et non, tu ne me fais pas perdre mon temps ^^  
  
Kiss miss  
  
Saael' : Ma pupuce à la crème ^0^  
  
Si tu veux imprimer cette fic… Fais, mais euh.. Enfin, tu verras par la suite ^^  
  
(non, je ne dirai rien, même sous la torture… Oh, tu as dit gâteau , OO Ok alors… *chuchote*)  
  
Non, Hermi n'est pas avec Snapou ^0^  
  
Bisou en tout cas, et merci pour tes encouragements ^^  
  
Lily la Tigresse : James n'a pas été vraiment infidèle… ça s'est passé avant qu'il ne soit avec Lily ^^  
  
« Harry Potter et les ombres jumelles » est postée avec des changements et une re-correction, dès que tous les chapitres seront en ligne, il y aura la suite ^^ Pour le moment, elle s'appelle « Crucify my Love »  
  
Coccinelle-rouge13 : Du tonnerre je sais pas mais ça va bouger, c'est clair ^^  
  
Bisou et voilà la suite !!!  
  
Chapitre III: Changement  
  
Harry attendait sur les gradins les bras croisés. Draco était en train de se changer dans les vestiaires.   
  
- Mais pourquoi je suis venu ? Je suis vraiment un abruti.  
  
Il leva les yeux au ciel et aperçut Draco sur son balai, en train de faire des loopings et autres mouvements. Le blond avança vers Harry et s'arrêta face à lui.  
  
- Tu veux venir avec moi ?  
  
Harry secoua la tête.  
  
- Tu es sûre ? Je te tiendrais, ne t'en fais pas.  
  
- C'est bon Malfoy, je te regarde. C'était le but de ma présence, non ?  
  
Draco sourit et continua son entraînement.  
  
« Il se débrouille pas mal, cet idiot… Vraiment bien, même. J'aurais peut-être dû accepter finalement, il avait l'air si… Tiens, mais, c'est 'Mione !!! »  
  
Harry se leva et gigota, mais se figea lorsqu'il vit sa sœur avec une personne qu'il ne voyait que de dos. Il les suivit du regard et constata qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les vestiaires.  
  
- HERMIONE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! cria-t-il sans retenue.  
  
La jeune fille sursauta, s'excusa auprès de son frère et continua son chemin avec la personne.  
  
- … Quoi ???! PESTE !!!!  
  
- Quoi ? Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Malfoy en survolant les gradins.  
  
- Tu connais le type qui est avec ma sœur ?  
  
Draco regarda la direction de Harry et acquiesça.  
  
- Ouais, c'est le manager de l'équipe de Gryffindor. Pourquoi ?  
  
Harry grogna.  
  
- Vous avez un manager, vous ?  
  
- Euh, non.  
  
- Ben maintenant, oui.  
  
Silence.  
  
- Euh, tu es sûr ?  
  
Le regard que lui lança Harry le dissuada de continuer la conversation.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Harry patientait dans les vestiaires, les bras croisés, l'arrivée de Malfoy. Il ne comprenait pas comment sa sœur avait pu les quitter subitement pour un parfait inconnu.  
  
- J'enrage. Partir comme si de rien n'était, m'ignorer et tout…  
  
- Encore en train de ruminer, Potter ?  
  
Harry leva les yeux vers Draco qui lui souriait.  
  
- Et alors, ça te gêne ?  
  
Malfoy secoua la main.  
  
- Oh non, c'est juste que c'est tellement toi.  
  
- Et que sais-tu de moi, d'abord ?  
  
- T'es pas difficile à comprendre, dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Allons-y !  
  
Le blond lui prit la main et ils quittèrent la pièce. Harry fut tellement absorbé dans ses pensées qu'il ne se souciait guère de ce qui l'entourait, ni même la présence de Malfoy.  
  
- Toi qui disait ne pas apprécier ma présence, ça ne te gêne pas de voir que les gens se tournent sur notre passage ? dit Malfoy.  
  
- Hn…  
  
- Ils font finir par imaginer des choses.  
  
- Hn, peu importe…  
  
Draco s'arrêta au beau milieu du hall, tenant toujours Harry par la main. Tout le monde les observa.  
  
- Sors avec moi, dit Draco.  
  
- D'accord, répondit Harry sans réfléchir.  
  
« Quoi ? OH NON !!!!!! »  
  
- Non, c'est pas ce que je…  
  
Trop tard, sa réponse fut scellée par un baiser passionné.  
  
Tous les élèves furent stupéfaits. Draco Malfoy venait à nouveau de frapper. Cependant, Harry ne semblait pas si affecté. Hermione arriva à ce moment-là et lâcha son sac de surprise.   
  
- Ha… Riku ?  
  
Draco fit alors un roulé-boulé contre le mur, étonné ; Harry l'avait envoyé paître en un mouvement de mains puissant.  
  
- Hermione…  
  
Elle ramassa ses bouquins et partit en courant.  
  
- HERMIONE !!  
  
- Attends, Potter, dit Draco.  
  
Il lui attrapa le poignet mais Harry se dégagea.  
  
- Lâche-moi, je dois rejoindre ma sœur !  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Hermione était dans le parc, s'essuyant sans relâche ses larmes qui coulaient, reniflant bruyamment. Harry marcha lentement, s'inquiétant.  
  
- Hermione…  
  
- Va-t'en… souffla-t-elle, cachant son visage.  
  
- Mimi… S'il te plaît, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas…  
  
Le garçon fouilla dans ses poches et retira un mouchoir en tissu de sa jupe, et le tendit à sa sœur.  
  
- C'est à cause de moi que tu pleures ?  
  
Elle ne répondit pas, se mouchant sans scrupules et redoublant ses pleurs.  
  
- Alors, c'est ça ? Pourquoi ? dit-il, triste. C'est parce que je suis possessif ? Mais c'est normal, t'es ma sœur et…  
  
- Non ! C'est pas ça, mais tu n'y peux rien ! Et moi non plus, tu es plus joli que moi en fille ! OUINNNNNNN !!!!  
  
Harry s'offusqua et tapota affectueusement sur l'épaule de Hermione.  
  
- Là, tu m'insultes Hermione, j'ai pas mérité ça… fit Harry en faisant une moue boudeuse.  
  
La jeune fille leva son visage mouillée vers son frère et sourit.  
  
- Tu es plus jolie que moi, quand tu souris, il l'embrassa sur la joue, maintenant, dis-moi.. Que t'ai-je fait ?  
  
Elle tripota nerveusement le bas de sa robe, évitant le regard de son frère.  
  
- Je…  
  
- Oui ?  
  
- Je suis amoureuse de Malfoy.  
  
Silence.  
  
- MAIS POURQUOI TU ME L'AS PAS DIT PLUS TÔT ??? ! criait Harry. Hermione se boucha les oreilles.  
  
- Mais, je…  
  
- Pas de mais qui tienne ! dit-il, hors de lui. Viens, je vais te le présenter !  
  
Il prit la main de Hermione et l'entraîna vers les cachots, ruminant et pestant.  
  
- Non, Harry, je t'en prie !!!! dit Hermione. Non, on va s'attirer des ennuis, Malfoy n'est pas du genre à… Et je croyais que tu ne voulais pas que…  
  
- Tu l'aimes, non ? Débrouille-toi avec lui, moi j'en veux pas !  
  
- Grand frère !!!!  
  
Ils arrivèrent devant le passage vers la salle commune, Harry donna le mot de passe et ils entrèrent.  
  
Draco était assis sur le canapé, confortablement installé à lire un livre lorsqu'il leva les yeux, souriant.  
  
- Vous tous, dehors ! aboya Harry.  
  
Ils lui jetèrent tous un regard outré mais s'exécutèrent en voyant les regards noirs de Potter et Malfoy.  
  
- Oh, fit le blond, mi Amor ! Tu es partie tellement vite.  
  
Harry grogna et poussa Hermione en avant. Celle-ci tremblait légèrement, regardant un Draco étonné.  
  
- Je te présente Hermione Potter, ma petite sœur, dit Harry. Elle voulait te connaître.  
  
Malfoy fronça les sourcils, posant son livre sur la table.  
  
- Pourquoi donc ?  
  
Hermione secoua la tête.  
  
- Non, pour rien…  
  
Draco croisa les bras et s'assit convenablement.  
  
- Je t'écoute, dit le blond, suspicieux.  
  
- Je voulais… connaître le petit-ami de ma sœur, c'est tout.  
  
Harry allait protester lorsqu'il regarda sa cadette, qui lui fit un signe de tête.  
  
- Ah, je comprends ! s'exclama Draco. Mais il n'y a aucun problème.  
  
Harry s'assit sur le canapé, bouche-bée.  
  
« Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle me fait ? » pensa-t-il.  
  
Elle lui fit un léger sourire et s'assit sur une chaise, face à eux. Draco attrapa Harry par les hanches, l'attira contre lui et lui embrassa les cheveux avec tendresse.  
  
Le pauvre garçon était honteux et gêné, il ne savait pas comment réagir face à la situation.  
  
- Bon, eh bien je vais vous…  
  
- Non, supplia Harry. Reste, on peut discuter, hein Draco ?  
  
- Bien sûr, et puis on pourrait faire plus ample connaissance…   
  
Draco laissa sa main se glisser sous le chandail de Harry, parcourant des doigts la chemise et tentant de le déboutonner. Harry le pinça et lui jeta un regard courroucé.  
  
- … tous les trois, finit-il, soupirant et secouant la main.  
  
Harry sourit.  
  
Ils bavardèrent jusqu'à leur du dîner, où ils se rendirent ensemble, riant aux éclats. Avant d'atteindre la Grande Salle, Hermione voulut parler à Riku en tête-à-tête. Draco accepta et embrassa Harry sur les lèvres. Ce dernier rougit.  
  
- Désolé, Mione, je…  
  
- Non, c'est rien, dit-elle en lui tapotant l'épaule. Je m'y ferais.  
  
- Comment ça, tu t'y feras ? s'indigna-t-il. Non, je ne reste pas avec ce…  
  
- Ecoute, grand frère, il a l'air de beaucoup tenir à toi, même si tu ne t'en rends pas compte.  
  
Harry grogna et croisa les bras, s'adossant contre un mur.  
  
- Tu sais, il te regarde avec tellement de tendresse, je ne pense pas qu'il s'intéressera un jour à moi.  
  
- Mais Hermione, je suis un garçon !  
  
- Eh bien tu n'as qu'à le lui avouer, et il te laissera tranquille, non ?  
  
Harry hésitait.  
  
- C'est que… je vais avoir des ennuis si j'en parle à quelqu'un de l'extérieur.  
  
- Harry, si tu ne l'aimes pas, dis-lui, sinon il continuera à te harceler. A moins que, finalement, cette situation ne te gêne plus autant que ça ?  
  
Le garçon se triturait nerveusement les doigts, ne sachant pas quoi répondre.  
  
- Tu n'as qu'à voir pour le moment, et si ça ne te plaît pas, tu pourras toujours lui dire qui tu es.  
  
- Ca ne te gêne pas ?  
  
Hermione sourit et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle.  
  
- Non, je sais qui il est maintenant, et il n'est pas fait pour moi. Trop rebelle à mon goût.  
  
Elle tira la langue à son aîné et partit rejoindre ceux de sa maison.  
  
Harry traînait des pieds, réfléchissant aux paroles de sa tête. Draco l'accueillit avec un sourire. Le dîner fut servi mais au beau milieu du repas, Parkinson vint auprès de Draco et Harry et s'assit en face d'eux.  
  
Harry détourna ses yeux de Draco, arrêtant momentanément leur discussion.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? dit-il à Pansy.  
  
- Draco est destiné à m'épouser, tu vas t'attirer des ennuis, dit-elle, furieuse.  
  
- De quoi je me mêle ? répondit Harry. Je fais ce qui me plaît.  
  
- Mr Malfoy ne tolérerait jamais ça !  
  
Le sourire sur le visage de la jeune fille écœura le visage d'Harry et il tourna la tête, l'ignorant délibérément. Celle-ci s'énerva encore plus et voulut le gifler mais Draco fut plus rapide et la frappa au visage.   
  
- Ne t'avise pas de la toucher, Pansy !  
  
Se tenant la joue, elle partit en courant.   
  
- Tu n'étais pas obligé, dit Riku. J'aurais très bien pu me débrouiller.  
  
- Je sais, mais je ne laisserais personne te faire du mal.  
  
- Ah… bon. Ben, merci.  
  
- De rien.  
  
Ils continuèrent leur repas en silence.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Journal d'Harry  
  
Hermione n'a pas tort, je commence sérieusement à m'attacher à lui. Draco n'est pas aussi froid et calculateur, comme il aime le montrer aux autres, c'est quelqu'un d'attentionné et de rieur.   
  
Ca a fait un choc a mes parents, mais ils l'ont bien pris, finalement. J'ai juste omis de donner son nom de famille, je crois que nos parents respectifs ne s'entendent pas à merveille, aux dires de maman.  
  
Lorsque je lui ai dit que je ne voulais pas aller trop vite dans notre relation, il a accepté et a avancé à mon rythme, sans me brusquer…  
  
Draco m'a parlé de ses parents. Apparemment, il tient d'eux ces airs snobinards. Ils ont l'air aussi fous que nous, j'aimerais bien les rencontrer…  
  
On se voit régulièrement tous les deux, en dehors des cours, entre les repas, les couvre-feux, cachés sous la cape de mon père, nous flirtons sur la Tour d'Astronomie, près du parc, dans les serres, les vestiaires quand il y a des entraînements. J'aime tous les baisers qu'il me donne, ses petits gestes qui fait qu'il me montre son affection, il m'a dit un jour que c'était la première fois pour lui d'être aussi attentionné avec une personne, hormis ses propres parents.   
  
La première fois qu'il m'a avoué son amour pour moi, ça m'a fait tout drôle. J'étais heureux, mais en même temps, je ressentais une sorte de pincement…  
  
De jour en jour, ce mal-être s'accroît. Ce n'est pas vis-à-vis des autres. Je crois, que je devrais dire la vérité à Draco, mais j'ai peur de sa réaction, c'est la première fois que je m'attache autant à une personne, hors ceux de ma famille et des amis de mes parents.   
  
Je crois que je suis amoureux…  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Harry était sur les gradins, notant les performances des joueurs de l'équipe de Quidditch. A chaque fois qu'il le pouvait, Draco passait devant lui et faisait des grands signes. Le brun en riait parce qu'à chaque fois, il évitait de justesse les Cognards de ses adversaires.  
  
- Eh, ne me l'abîmez pas ! criait Harry.  
  
- T'en fais pas, Potter, criait l-uns d'eux. Il est solide not' capitaine !  
  
- C'est pas une raison pour me viser à chaque fois ! Un peu de sérieux, les gars !  
  
Harry éclata de rire et se remit à écrire.   
  
- Je peux m'asseoir ?  
  
Harry leva les yeux et Blaise Zabini, tout sourire, vint s'asseoir près de lui. Riku grogna mais n'y prêta plus attention.   
  
- Il est doué, notre capitaine, pas vrai ?  
  
- Je veux, oui, sourit Harry.  
  
- Et… ça se passe avec Malfoy ?  
  
Silence dans les gradins, Draco engueulait ses coéquipiers tandis que le souaffle tombait en chute libre sur le sol. Riku posa sa plume et dévisagea Zabini.  
  
- En quoi ça te regarde ? répondit-il froidement.  
  
Le garçon haussa les épaules.  
  
- Il a pour réputation de maltraité ses petites-amies, tu le savais, je suppose ?  
  
Harry fronça les sourcils en silence.   
  
- Ah, tu ne le savais pas ? le garçon avait un sourire satisfait.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? C'est du passé, de toute façon.  
  
Zabini haussa les épaules.  
  
- Il est toujours très courtisé, avec ou sans copine…  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de me dire ?!  
  
Riku était debout, passablement énervé.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Draco survolait minutieusement le terrain à la recherche du Vif d'or lorsqu'il aperçut Blaise s'asseoir près de Riku. Le capitaine fronça les sourcils et tenta de s'approcher discrètement.   
  
- … Si c'est pour dire du mal de Draco, tu peux changer de place et déguerpir en vitesse !  
  
Le blond se renfrogna et apparu devant les deux adolescents.  
  
- Draco, s'écria Riku.  
  
- Malfoy.  
  
- Zabini, tu es venu voir notre entraînement ? C'est bien inhabituel de ta part…  
  
- Je voulais juste voir si tout se passait bien, c'est tout.  
  
- Je vois ça, dit Draco.  
  
- Maintenant, dégage !  
  
Harry avança vers le bord des gradins, à côté de Draco. Celui-ci tint solidement par les épaules, jetant un regard polaire à Zabini qui partit.   
  
- Ca va ? demanda le blond.  
  
- Oui, mais il commençait sérieusement à me taper sur le système…  
  
- Je comprends, il lui embrassa la joue. Je vais arrêter l'entraînement pour le moment, tu m'attends ?  
  
- Bien sûr.  
  
Ils s'embrassèrent et Draco partit.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Journal d'Harry  
  
Cela fait quelques semaines que nous sommes ensemble, et apparemment, ça ne plaît pas à tout le monde. Filles comme garçons.  
  
Il n'y a qu'un mot pour ça.  
  
Jalousie.  
  
Quand j'ai le dos tourné, je sais qu'il y a pleins de filles qui médisent sur moi. Mais je m'en fiche, après tout, je suis un garçon, je suis immunisé contre ce genre de comportement. Seulement, quand elles mentent sur mon compte, je n'aime pas ça. Draco non plus d'ailleurs…  
  
Je n'aime pas me promener seul dans l'école. Je ne me sens pas en sécurité, surtout quand Draco est loin. Mis à part les cours différents, nous ne sommes jamais séparés, et ça ne me rassure pas…  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Pendant que Riku est en cours de botanique, Draco, lui, est en Arithmancie. Chaque occasion est bonne pour parler avec lui. Et toutes les filles le savent…  
  
- Euh, Malfoy ?  
  
Il leva les yeux de son parchemin et retourna à son écrit après avoir vu la personne.  
  
- Quoi ? dit-il, rude.  
  
Hannah Abbot, de Hufflepuff se renfrogna légèrement mais prit son courage à deux mains.  
  
- Euh, je… je me demandais si tu avais du temps à me consacrer ? Juste quelques secondes.  
  
- Pourquoi ?  
  
- Tiens.  
  
- C'est quoi ça ?  
  
- Regarde par toi-même. Je ne dirai rien à personne, ça ne doit pas être une situation très amusante pour toi, elle partit au fond de la classe.  
  
Intrigué, le blond regarda le contenu.  
  
« Riku Potter n'est pas dans le registre des élèves habituellement répertoriés dans les milieux scolaires. Les Potter ont seulement un fils, Harry James Potter, né le 31 juillet. Il a une demi-sœur, Hermione, née Granger.  
  
Par ailleurs, « Riku », si c'est bien son nom, ne participe jamais aux activités extra-scolaires. ' Elle ' ne se change pas dans les vestiaires pour filles et ne se sert jamais des cabinets pour filles du second étage.  
  
Je crois que Riku est tout simplement Harry, et qu'il est ici pour x raison.  
  
Si tu veux que j'en apprenne plus, contacte-moi, je t'aiderai en échange de quelques services, bien entendu !  
  
Hannah Abbot, présidente du club des p'tits fouineurs   
  
PS : Tu t'es fait avoir, Malfoy ! »  
  
Draco se retourna vers la jeune rouquine qui sourit de toutes ses dents, en lui faisant un signe de la main. Il froissa le papier dans son poing.  
  
« Non, elle bluffe… »  
  
Fin du chapitre  
  
Et voilà ^^  
  
Prochain chapitre : Espionnage, harcèlement, et enquêtes…  
  
Le prochain le 02/08 


	4. Doute

Chapitre IV: Doute…  
  
Le cours de Draco passa trop lentement à son goût, de plus en plus de questions le tourmentait.  
  
Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, il rangea rapidement ses affaires et courut après la Hufflepuff.  
  
- Abbot !  
  
La rouquine se retourna, feintant l'étonnement.  
  
- Tiens, Malfoy ! Que me vaut le plaisir…  
  
- Ca va, abrége, veux-tu !  
  
- Que me veux-tu ?  
  
- Affaires.  
  
- Ok.  
  
Elle lui fit signe de la suivre tandis qu'ils se frayaient un chemin parmi les nombreux élèves. Et pendant qu'ils s'éloignaient, Harry arrivait en courant, essoufflé. Il pencha la tête vers la salle et attendit.  
  
- Tiens, Potter, dit le professeur. Vous êtes en retard, il vient juste de sortir.  
  
- Ah bon ? Ben, merci monsieur.  
  
- De rien.  
  
Harry partit.  
  
« Où peut-il être allé sans m'avoir attendu ? »  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
La Hufflepuff sorti un calepin de sa cape et se mit à humecter son crayon.  
  
- Alors ? Que veux-tu ?  
  
- D'où tiens-tu ces informations ?  
  
Elle secoua le doigt.  
  
- Business is business, je ne dévoilerai pas mes sources.  
  
- Bon, ok, dit Draco. Procédons par ordre… Pourquoi as-tu enquêtée sur elle ?  
  
- Tu veux dire « il » ?  
  
Elle reçut un regard noir, elle leva les mains en signe de paix.  
  
- Ok, ok. C'est l'attitude de Potter qui m'a mit la puce à l'oreille.  
  
- Laquelle ?  
  
- Celle de Gryffindor. J'ai eu l'occasion de parler avec elle quelques fois, et son attitude vis-à-vis de Riku est trop étrange. Ils ont une relation frère et sœur, et je me suis renseigné à ce sujet.  
  
- Et ?  
  
- Et je ne dirai rien. Paie-moi mes honoraires, et je t'en dirai plus sur Riku Potter.  
  
Draco serra les poings. Qui était-elle pour lui parler ainsi ? Il tourna les talons et commençait à s'en aller.  
  
- Malfoy !  
  
Il s'arrêta.  
  
- Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi elle ne se laissait jamais approché, ni pourquoi elle porte toujours son uniforme d'hiver alors que nous sommes en automne ? Elle a des choses à cacher !  
  
- Cause toujours !  
  
Il partit. Hannah sourit et nota quelques mots dans son carnet.  
  
- Il reviendra me voir…  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Ils étaient tous les deux en train de courir dans des couloirs opposés lorsqu'ils se percutèrent de plein fouet.  
  
- Ouahhh !!!  
  
Draco attrapa de justesse Riku par la taille et l'enlaça dans ses bras.  
  
- Ca va ? dit le blond, inquiet.  
  
- Oui, oui, tu m'as rattrapée juste à temps, dit Riku en souriant. Mais où étais-tu ?  
  
- Je… j'étais avec la présidente du club des fouineurs.  
  
Harry cligna des yeux.  
  
- Tiens ? Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait des clubs dans l'école ? En quoi consiste celui-ci ?  
  
Malfoy sourit et l'embrassa.  
  
- Rien, rien de bien méchant. On y va ?  
  
- Ouais.  
  
Ils quittèrent le couloir, main dans la main.   
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Hermione disputait un tournoi de tir à l'arc avec d'autres élèves de chaque maison et de grades différents. Draco et Harry étaient venus pour l'encourager.  
  
- Vas-y Mimi, t'es la meilleure !! criait Riku.  
  
Elle leva les yeux vers les gradins et les salua de la main.   
  
Il y avait tous les professeurs, ainsi que le directeur. De même que pour le Quidditch, c'était madame Bibine qui était le juge. Draco resserra son étreinte sur Riku en l'attirant un peu plus vers lui, une façon de montrer son affection ainsi que sa possessivité envers Potter.  
  
Ca ne gênait pas Harry qui en était même content.  
  
- Tu as peur que je m'envole ? dit Riku.  
  
- Oui, il lui embrassa le front. Et je n'aime pas les regards que les autres garçons posent sur toi.  
  
- Ne t'en fais, je ne vois qu'une personne, et c'est toi.  
  
Draco était soucieux, son attachement à Riku était réel, mais et Riku ? Jamais elle ne lui ai dit un « je t'aime » ou un « je t'adore ». Ce moment de doute le déstabilisa, il secoua la tête et ferma les yeux.  
  
- …  
  
- Pardon, tu disais ?  
  
- Ca ne va pas, Draco ? Tu veux te reposer, tu es tout pâle.  
  
Il sourit faiblement.  
  
- Ca va, j'ai un petit soucis, rien de grave.  
  
Harry se leva de son siège, fit un signe rapide à sa sœur, et prit la main de son petit-ami.  
  
- Riku ?  
  
- Viens, je t'emmène voir l'infirmière.  
  
- Mais je…  
  
- Ne discute pas ! Je ne veux pas que tu tombes malade !  
  
Harry se tourna rapidement vers Draco et lui mit son écharpe au cou.  
  
- Elle va juste te faire un examen, c'est pas la mort, ajouta Riku avec un clin d'œil complice.  
  
Ils se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie.  
  
« Si tu savais comme je t'aime… »  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
- Ca lui passera, c'est juste une petite baisse de tension, ce n'est rien, dit madame Pomfrey.  
  
- Vous êtes sûre ? Rien de grave ?  
  
- Non, Potter. Malfoy va bien. Et maintenant, laisse-le se reposer, reviens demain.  
  
Riku fit une moue déçue.  
  
- A demain, Draco.  
  
Harry l'embrassa tendrement avant de se tourner vers la sortie.  
  
- Je t'aime, murmura Draco.  
  
Le brun s'arrêta et sourit, sans répondre. Draco s'allongea et se mit à rêvasser.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Harry avait le dos collé au mur, les doigts caressant ses lèvres. Les joues roses, il quitta lentement le couloir, allant dans le parc.   
  
Hermione accourait vers lui, tendant une médaille.  
  
- Ca y est, j'ai gagné, grand frère !!  
  
- Formidable !!  
  
La jeune fille s'assit, essoufflée mais joyeuse.  
  
- Alors, comment va Draco ?  
  
- Surmené apparemment, il se repose en ce moment.  
  
- Ah…  
  
Un ange passe.  
  
- Riku ?  
  
- Oui ?  
  
- Quand vas-tu le lui dire ?  
  
- Je ne sais pas. Je sens que je vais le regretter si je lui dis.  
  
Hermione haussa les sourcils.  
  
- Comment ça ?  
  
- Hermione…  
  
Les deux adolescents se retournèrent.  
  
- Remus, Harry se leva et accueillit leur professeur de DADA.  
  
- Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous déranger.  
  
L'enseignant avait un petit sourire en coin, étudiant attentivement l'allure du fils de son ami.  
  
- Arrête de me relooker, je suis mal à l'aise.  
  
- Excuse-moi, Harry, mais c'est amusant comme situation. Sirius en serait mort de rire, tu sais.  
  
Harry lui tira la langue.  
  
- Tu voulais nous voir, au fait ?  
  
Le loup-garou parut gêné et jeta un œil vers Hermione.  
  
- En fait, je voulais parler à Hermine.  
  
- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?  
  
La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel.  
  
- Pour parler des cours, nigaud !  
  
Hermione embrassa son frère sur la joue et partit avec Remus.  
  
- Et pas de bêtises, hein ! Remus, si jamais elle t'ennuie, jette-lui un sort de silence !  
  
L'adulte éclata de rire tandis que sa sœur lui grimaça au visage.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Draco avait laissé la lampe de chevet l'éclairer. La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures déjà mais il ne trouvait pas le sommeil.  
  
Il fouilla alors dans son sac et récupéra une plume et un parchemin et se mit à écrire.  
  
« Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive,   
  
Ca ne m'était jamais arrivé. Père, j'ai besoin de conseils. Que dois-je faire ? Je vous ai parlé de Riku, ma petite-amie actuelle… Eh bien je commence à me poser de sérieuses questions à son sujet.   
  
Je l'aime, j'en suis certain, mais j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas réciproque, et ça me déchire le cœur. Que dois-je faire pour lui prouver mon amour ? Je ne veux pas la perdre, elle m'est vraiment précieuse.  
  
Que dois-je faire, à votre avis ?  
  
Avec toute mon affection, Draco »  
  
Il posa la lettre sur la table et s'endormit aussitôt.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Les jours passaient, et un écart s'était creusé entre Riku et Draco. Hermione ne savait pas si c'était leur choix, mais son frère avait l'air d'avoir du mal à accepter cette nouvelle situation. Pendant que Draco était à la bibliothèque, Harry en profita pour aller discuter avec sa sœur.  
  
- Hermione…  
  
- Ben alors, t'en fais une tête !  
  
Harry reniflait doucement, se frottant les mains gelées par le froid.  
  
- Ca va pas fort, en ce moment…  
  
- J'ai vu ça, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
  
- Eh bien, en fait… J'ai la fort impression que Draco m'évite en ce moment.  
  
Hermione secoua la tête et ferma les yeux.  
  
- C'est même une certitude, tu as fais quoi ?  
  
- Mais pourquoi tu crois que j'ai fait quelque chose ? Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe !  
  
- Depuis quand se comporte-t-il ainsi ?  
  
Harry se mit à réfléchir.  
  
- … Euh, depuis…   
  
« … J'étais avec la présidente du club des fouineurs »  
  
- Mione ? C'est quoi le club des fouineurs ?  
  
- Euh, je ne sais pas. Il y a plusieurs clubs dans l'école. Mais vu le nom, ce doit être… des enquêteurs, ou des détectives…  
  
Hermione fronça les sourcils et se leva précipitamment.  
  
- Excuse-moi, Riku, je vais te laisser ! Une recherche à la bibliothèque !  
  
Harry se retrouva seul.  
  
« Si c'est ce que je pense, on va s'attirer des ennuis » pensa Hermione.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Draco était installé sur une chaise, lisant un énorme grimoire parlant des potions à effet nocifs sur les animaux lorsque Hermione vint le voir.  
  
- Salut Hermione, dit-il presque avec indifférence sans lever les yeux.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Riku ?  
  
- Ca ne te regarde pas.  
  
Elle arracha des yeux le livre de Malfoy et le referma violemment.  
  
- Oh, si, ça me regarde. Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui reproches ?  
  
Silence.  
  
- Rien.  
  
- Si c'était le cas, tu ne serais pas parti discuter avec un membre du club des fouineurs !  
  
Draco fronça les sourcils.  
  
- Elle est venue à moi, je n'y peux rien.  
  
- Tu n'as pas confiance en Riku ?  
  
- J'avoue qu'il y a des questions que je me pose, dont je n'ai pas la réponse.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour régler ça avec elle, alors ?  
  
Le Slytherin croisa les bras.   
  
- Je veux d'abord m'assurer de quelque chose… Ensuite, on en parlera.  
  
Hermione ne semblait pas satisfaite de la réponse, mais s'en contenta.   
  
Draco récupéra son livre, mais étant troublé, il le referma et se dirigea vers son dortoir où tout le monde s'écartait de son chemin, voyant qu'il était d'une humeur massacrante. Il monta directement dans sa chambre et s'allongea sur son lit, croisant les bras sous sa tête.  
  
« C'est vrai que Riku a un côté mystérieux, un peu garçon… C'est ce qui m'a plut chez elle… Et si c'était vraiment un garçon ? »  
  
Le blond caressa ses lèvres lentement, imaginant « sa »petite-amie dans ses bras, riant et l'enlaçant tendrement, le couvrant de baisers sur le cou, sur les épaules…  
  
Quelqu'un toqua à sa porte lorsque Draco se déboutonnait la chemise.  
  
- Quoi ?! rugit-il.  
  
- On a cours, Malfoy, qu'est-ce que tu…  
  
- JE M'EN FOUS ! FICHE LE CAMP !!!!  
  
Il entendit des bruits de pas précipités loin de sa chambre et soupira. Il tira les couvertures et se déshabilla.  
  
« Ce n'est pas le bon moment… » pensa Malfoy.  
  
Il jeta un sort de silence avant de laisser glisser au sol ses vêtements.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Lorsque Harry partit à la recherche de son compagnon, il s'étonna de le retrouvé dans le donjon, sifflant joyeusement une chanson, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Draco le vit et l'accueillit dans ses bras.  
  
- Ben alors, pourquoi t'es si heureux ? demanda Riku. Je me suis inquiété, je ne t'ai pas vu aux cours.  
  
- Désolé, j'avais besoin de mettre mes idées au clair.  
  
- Ah bon…  
  
Malfoy laissa sa main parcourir le corps de Harry, prenant soin de palper chaque centimètre de peau de Riku.   
  
- Draco…  
  
Celui-ci sourit et lui prit la main.  
  
- Ne t'en fais pas, je t'ai promis d'attendre.  
  
Harry sourit et ils partirent vers la Grande Salle.  
  
Fin du chapitre  
  
Et voilà ^^  
  
Prochain chapitre : Vacances, dépression, et cajoleries… 


	5. Trahison

Note de l'auteur : Je n'ai pas le net en ce moment, je suis obligée de passer chez ma soeur pour lire mes messages .  
  
Bref, je vais mettre du temps à mettre mes chapitres, soyez patientes !  
  
Bisou !!!  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Celine.s ; SweetDeath ; Vivi Malfoy, Luna Black : Merci à vous, voilà la suite ^^  
  
Clau : Tu as la réponse à ta question dans ce chapitre, mais je ne dévoile pas tout, tout de même ! Un peu de suspense, diantre ^^  
  
Okami-chan : C'est vrai qu'il ne se passe pas grand-chose, mais ce chapitre est plein de rebondissements ! Enfin, j'espère que oui -__-  
  
Voilà the new chapter !!!!!!!!!! (Ouah, j'ai un super anglais OO)  
  
Shenna : Riku a mauvais caractère, enfin quoi, c'est quand même Harry ! N'empêche, je me demande… Ceux qui se travestisse, ils doivent quand même finir par avoir les mimiques des personnes qu'ils choisissent, non ? OO  
  
Mangafana : Draco est un garçon tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, mais n'empêche que c'est un passionné et qu'il se donne à fond dans sa relation avec Riku, alors imagine, le pauvre…  
  
Merci en tout cas pour ta review ^^  
  
Lily.jay : Moi ce qui m'amuse surtout, c'est le fait qu'il se travestisse et qu'il passe inaperçu. Je sais pas personnellement, mais pour un garçon, ça doit être tout de même bien vexant… OO  
  
Saael : Mais non !!!!! Pleure pas !!!! .  
  
Ce n'est pas que je réponds plus, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps !!!!!! Bon, je t'avoue, je sais plus de quelle fic il s'agit, mais ^^ ;;;;;  
  
Ne t'en fais pas, je réponds toujours aux reviews et aux mails. Bon, je mets du temps mais je le fais !!!! En tant que fanficeuse et lectrice, je trouve que c'est la moindre des choses à répondre aux questions posées ! .  
  
Pour Mint na Bokura, tu le trouves dans toutes les bonnes Fnac ou les Virgin, enfin un libraire quoi, c'est des éditions Glénat et l'auteur est Yoshizumi Wataru ^^  
  
Sinon t'inquiète pas, celle-là finira bien, quand même ^_______^ ;;;;;  
  
Bisou pupuce !!  
  
Hannange : Merci beaucoup et la suite, c'est en dessous !!!  
  
Miya Black : Ah ? Tu n'aimes pas les manga de Yoshizumi et t'as réussi à me lire ? OO  
  
Pourtant c'est le même principe, tu sais ! Enfin, non pas que je me plaigne ! Bien au contraire, ça me fait plaisir, mais ça me fait bizarre, je pourrais pas expliquer ^^ ;;  
  
En espérant que la suite te plaira !  
  
Chapitre V: Trahison…  
  
Fin octobre, le mois touche bientôt à sa fin, et une grande fête allait être organisé pour fêter le début des vacances.   
  
Riku, Draco et Hermione étaient dans la bibliothèque, faisant des recherches pour leur devoir en DADA. Remus était un très bon professeur, malgré son âge, il avait beaucoup d'expérience dans le domaine et ses cours étaient très appréciés. Harry avait été surpris de voir l'un des amis de son père comme prof.  
  
- Alors, Riku. Que vas-tu faire pendant les vacances ? demanda Draco en lui mordillant le lobe, collé à la chaise de Harry qui riait discrètement.  
  
- Je vais chez moi, je vais voir mon parrain. Il passe les vacances avec nous.  
  
- Comme c'est dommage, pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas une semaine ? Je te présenterais mes parents.  
  
- Je…  
  
Hermione revint des rayons avec d'épais grimoires et commença à émettre ses théories, aidant les garçons dû mieux qu'elle pouvait.  
  
« J'aimerai bien y aller, mais pour ça… Il faut que je lui dise la vérité… »  
  
Harry posa sa plume, sous les yeux étonnés des deux autres et baissa la tête.  
  
- Hermione, on peut en rester là pour le moment ?  
  
Elle allait lui répondre lorsqu'elle croisa son regard, elle comprit aussitôt. La Gryffindor ramassa ses affaires et acquiesça.  
  
- Je serais dans ma salle commune si tu me cherches, « Fairy tale » est le mot de passe, chuchota-t-elle à Harry.  
  
Elle partit. Draco fronça les sourcils, étonné.  
  
- Que se passe-t-il ?  
  
- Je dois te dire quelque chose, suis-moi.  
  
Ils partirent en direction de la chambre de Riku. Arrivés là-bas, Harry jeta son manteau sur son lit et tourna le dos à Draco.  
  
Il posa les lunettes sur la table de chevet et retira sa cravate et chandail. Draco, gêné, se cacha le visage.  
  
- Tu sais, on est pas obligé, balbutia-t-il. On peut encore attendre tu sais…  
  
Le blond entrouvrit les yeux et voyait Riku de dos, enlevant d'un geste lent la perruque qu'il portait.  
  
- Mais…  
  
- Je suis désolé de t'avoir menti…  
  
- Riku…  
  
- Ce n'est pas mon vrai nom. Je m'appelle Harry…  
  
Harry respira un bon coup et se retourna. Sa chemise était ouverte, dévoilant un torse mince. Draco était sans voix, le choc l'empêchait de parler.  
  
- Je suis désolé.  
  
« Elle avait raison… C'est pas vrai, Riku m'a menti… »  
  
Draco recula, buta contre le pied du lit et tomba. Harry voulut l'aider mais le blond l'arrêta de la main.  
  
- N'approche pas… souffla-t-il.  
  
Blessé, Harry resta à sa place, serrant les poings. Draco venait de claquer la porte.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Hermione était assise en tailleur en face de la cheminée, en train de tricoter une écharpe. Elle souriait en regardant le résultat de son travail puis se tourna vers l'entrée de la salle où le passage s'était ouvert. Harry arriva en courant, il se jeta dans ses bras et pleura tout son soûl. Hermione le berça et le consola toute la soirée. Ses camarades ne dirent rien et les laissèrent tranquille.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
POV de Harry  
  
Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû, mais lui mentir davantage n'aurait fait qu'aggraver la situation. Je suis tellement désolé, pardon de t'avoir menti.  
  
Méprise-moi, déteste-moi, insulte-moi s'il le faut, mais je t'en prie… ne m'ignore pas, c'est la plus douloureuse des tortures, je t'en prie. Jette-moi juste un regard, s'il le faut… Draco…  
  
Je sais que je le mérite, mais je t'en prie, parle-moi, au moins une dernière fois…  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Il ne restait que quelques jours avant les vacances, mais il y avait une étrange ambiance. Tout le monde avait vu que le couple de l'année, en l'occurrence Riku et Draco, n'était plus. Le Slytherin déjeunait seul, ou avec ses amis comme si de rien n'était, alors que Harry mangeait seul, dehors, ou avec sa sœur qui lui tenait parfois compagnie. Le brun déprimait jour après jour, ses notes régressant à une vitesse fulgurante, son état était très faible et cela inquiétait le directeur ainsi que l'infirmière.  
  
- Grand frère, tu devrais faire attention, tu as le teint pâle, lui dit Hermione.  
  
Le vent était froid, et Harry ne portait qu'un manteau léger, aucune écharpe autour du cou.  
  
- Mais non, je vais bien, mentit Harry, feintant un sourire.  
  
- Ne me mens pas, tu es mon frère. Je te connais, et je sais qu'en ce moment ça ne va pas.  
  
Il baissa la tête. La jeune fille donna des toasts au garçon qui n'y toucha presque pas.   
  
- Tu as perdu l'appétit, tu as de mauvaises notes, tu as la santé fragile… Je m'inquiète pour toi.  
  
- Je sais, mais je n'y peux rien. Quand on se croise, c'est à peine s'il me voit, il ne m'adresse plus la parole, Harry avait presque un rire nerveux. Tu avais raison, je n'aurais jamais dû commencer cette relation…  
  
- Non ! Je t'interdis de dire ça, s'emporta-t-elle. Tu as été heureux, ne le nie pas, tu as droit au bonheur, autant que moi !  
  
Harry fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose le titillait dans la réponse de sa sœur, mais il ne savait pas quoi.  
  
- Et qu'est-ce que je dois espérer, aujourd'hui, dis-moi ? Draco ne reviendra pas.  
  
- Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait quitté le pays ou autre ! Ca lui passera, s'il t'aime vraiment ! Sinon, … eh ben c'était un gros imbécile qui ne sait pas ce qu'il a perdu !  
  
Hermione s'assit et prit son frère dans les bras.  
  
- Tu es un frère formidable, personne ne dira le contraire. Quoiqu'il arrive, je serais toujours de ton côté.  
  
Harry se frotta les yeux et sourit à sa sœur.  
  
- Tu vois, tu es plus beau avec le sourire.  
  
Ils éclatèrent de rire. Plus loin, derrière un arbre, une personne aux cheveux couleur platine s'éloigna.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Les vacances ont débutés. Je suis rentré avec Mimi à la maison, je n'ai jamais été aussi content de revoir les chamailleries amoureuses de mes parents. Parrain Sirius était là, avec Remus, ce qui plut à Hermione car ils purent continuer à étudier.   
  
Ma sœur est un tantinet maso.  
  
En tout cas, grâce à eux, je pense moins à Draco, même s'il est toujours présent. On a fait des sorties, je suis allé voir des amis de la ville. On a joué au basket, au base-ball, j'ai accompagné Hermione à son club d'athlétisme. C'était des journées vraiment mouvementées.  
  
Mais pendant ces jours de congés, on a décidé de partir à Diagon Alley, en famille avec les amis de papa…   
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Harry et Hermione attendaient dans le salon, impatient.   
  
Ils partirent au bout de quelques minutes, utilisant la poudre de cheminette.  
  
Les deux adolescents se séparèrent des adultes afin de se promener tout à leur aise, et décidèrent de se rendre à Fleury et Bott lorsque Hermione bouscula malencontreusement une personne. L'homme blond se retourna et lui jeta un regard dédaigneux et hautain.  
  
- Je suis désolée, dit-elle, s'inclinant légèrement.  
  
Il ne répondit même pas et tourna les talons.  
  
- Ca va, 'Mione ? dit Harry en accourant vers elle.  
  
- Oui, je vais bien, grand frère.  
  
- Alors, vous avez trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant ? demanda James qui semblait essoufflé.  
  
- Ben… Papa, pourquoi tu es essoufflé ? Où est maman ?  
  
- Votre chère mère a voulue m'entraîner faire les boutiques et j'ai horreur du shopping. Je l'ai laissée avec Sirius et Remus.  
  
- C'est pas cool, ça, papa, sourit Hermione.  
  
- Je sais, mais vous connaissez votre mère.  
  
- Mais ne serait-ce pas James, que je vois ? dit une voix.  
  
- Lucius ?  
  
James regarda l'homme qui s'approchait d'eux et le reconnut.   
  
- Tu n'as pas changé depuis le collège, James, dit-il.  
  
- Toi non plus, dit-il sans vraiment savoir quoi dire d'autre.  
  
Mr Malfoy sourit et remarqua alors que les mains du brun étaient posés sur les épaules de Harry et Hermione.  
  
- Ce sont tes enfants ? demanda le blond.  
  
Lucius posa ses yeux gris sur Harry, avec une légère douceur puis reprit ses esprits.  
  
- Oui, Harry et Hermione.  
  
- Et, où est ta… femme ?  
  
Le ton de la voix de l'homme ne plut pas à Harry, il grinça des dents mais se retint de toute réflexion.  
  
- Je l'ai laissée faire les boutiques.  
  
- Je vois, elle a gardé ses habitudes.  
  
James fronça les sourcils.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là ? dit Harry.  
  
- Harry ! réprimanda James.  
  
- Non, laisse, ce n'est rien.  
  
Lucius caressa le bout métallique de sa canne.  
  
- Nous allons te laisser, je n'aimerais pas que Lily s'inquiète.  
  
- Je comprends, dit le blond. Et que dirais-tu de venir dîner chez nous, demain soir ? Bien sûr, tu peux inviter qui tu voudras, même Evans. Je veux dire, Mrs Potter.  
  
- Mais de quoi je…Mgmkljhmfù…  
  
James maintint la bouche de son fils fermé et acquiesça.  
  
- D'accord, pas de problème, j'en parlerai à Lily.  
  
- Alors, à demain. Je te présenterai mon fils, il est avec sa mère en ce moment.  
  
Lucius partit.  
  
- Mais t'entends comment il parle ?! Il se prend pour qui ?!!  
  
- Harry, malgré ces airs, c'est quelqu'un de très sympathique. C'est un ancien camarade de classe, tu sais.  
  
- Ouais, aussi sympa qu'une porte de prison.  
  
Hermione toussota, Harry secoua la tête.  
  
- Oh, ça va, j'ai compris ! Je ne dirai plus rien !  
  
James haussa les épaules et ils partirent chercher les autres.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Sirius n'était pas très enchanté, Remus acquiesça sans un commentaire mais Lily croisa les bras, furieuse.  
  
- Mais enfin, James ! Lucius n'est pas n'importe qui ! Et tu sais que je ne l'apprécie pas et que c'est réciproque !  
  
- Lily chérie, ce n'est qu'un repas, et sa femme et son fils seront là. Ca te va ?  
  
James fit sa tête de mari battu, ce qui fit rire Hermione. Harry ronchonnait toujours.  
  
- Je suis d'accord avec maman. Je n'ai pas envie d'aller chez ce type pour rencontrer sa famille ! C'est sans moi.  
  
- Allez, Harry…  
  
- Non, 'Mione, je ne veux pas.  
  
- C'est sans moi également, dit Lily.  
  
- Mais chérie…  
  
La femme jeta un regard blessé à son mari.  
  
- James, je n'ai pas oublié les 7 années qu'il m'a fait passer. Je le méprise, alors son invitation bidon, il peut se la foutre au…  
  
- Je comprends, soupira James. Sirius, Remus, vous restez ?  
  
- Oui, dirent-ils en chœur.  
  
- Merci de votre soutien, dit James, vexé.  
  
- Ne t'en fais pas, Harry et Hermione seront avec toi.  
  
- Ah non ! protesta Harry.  
  
- Grand frère, pour une fois dans ta vie, tais-toi.  
  
- Mais je…  
  
Il n'eut aucun choix.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Harry se mirait dans le miroir, pour voir si tout était bien. Il était vêtu en muggle, manteau en cuir, stretch noir, débardeur noir avec une écharpe et des chaussures de ville. Hermione toqua à la porte de sa chambre et entra, avec un sourire.  
  
- Ouah, Harry ! T'es tout beau ! dit-elle.  
  
- Ben et toi, tu aurais pu faire un effort.  
  
Elle haussa les épaules. En effet, Hermione, elle, était en jean, avec un pull autour du cou en guise d'écharpe et un épais manteau.  
  
- Si ça ne leur plait pas, je les emm… enfin tu vois quoi. Et puis toi aussi, tu es plutôt banal.  
  
- Ouais, je sais.  
  
- Tu y arrives avec tes cheveux ?  
  
- Bof. Qui s'en soucie.  
  
- Moi, j'aime bien quand tu es beau. Tu ne mets pas tes lunettes ?  
  
- Nope, je préfère les lentilles.  
  
- Les enfants ! Vous êtes prêts ? On y va !!  
  
- On arrive !!!  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Le voyage dura près d'une heure. James avait ses lunettes du soleil sur le nez, la tête à l'extérieur de la voiture, le vent fouettant son visage. Il avait le sourire aux lèvres.  
  
- Ca, c'est la belle vie ! s'exclama-t-il. De la vitesse, une jaguar qui ronronne à chaque accélération, le vent qui…  
  
- Oui, enfin, les lunettes de soleil alors que le soleil se couche et le vent froid, c'est moyen, dit Harry.  
  
Hermione, à l'arrière, se gelait les doigts.  
  
- Ne me brisez pas ma seule joie, les enfants ! Allez, souriez, on arrive bientôt !  
  
- Ils habitent à bled paumé sur mer ou quoi ?!  
  
- Mais non, ils sont assez reclus, leur manoir est dans une zone inhabitée.  
  
- Finalement, la poudre de cheminette m'aurait bien plu.  
  
- Cesse d'être si ronchon, Harry chéri ! riait James. Je croirais entendre ta mère !  
  
- C'est que c'est bien parti pour, sourit Hermione. Il a des mimiques purement féminines !  
  
- Mimi !!  
  
- On est arrivés !  
  
James fit un mouvement brusque du volant, changea de vitesse et freina au virage. Il y eut un crissement de freins et un arrêt impeccable devant la grille du manoir. Harry et Hermione sortirent essoufflés, les yeux exorbités et le souffle irrégulier.  
  
- J'ai crû qu'on allait y passer, dit Hermione, la main au cœur.  
  
- Papa, je crois que tu devrais ralentir ta cadence, tu vas finir par nous tuer…  
  
- Mais non, je suis un champion du volant !  
  
- Ouais ben le dernier champion en date que je connais est mort comme ça alors ça va !  
  
- Ca va, c'était juste une petite frayeur.  
  
James s'arrêta devant la grille et sonna. Les portes de métal s'ouvrirent et ils entrèrent. Hermione fronça les sourcils.  
  
- Harry, tu as vu le nom du manoir ?  
  
- Non, pourquoi ?  
  
- Papa, c'est quoi le nom de ton ami ? demanda-t-elle.  
  
- Lucius Malfoy, pourquoi ?  
  
- Ok, c'est bien ça. Harry ?  
  
Il était pâle comme un linge.  
  
- On est chez…  
  
La porte de la maison principale s'ouvrit, laissant place à un homme blond, richement vêtu.  
  
- Bienvenus au Manoir Malfoy. Entrez.  
  
- Merci, répondit James. Les enfants ?   
  
- On vient, s'écria Hermione. Harry !  
  
- Oui…  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Ils étaient dans le salon, assis sur le canapé. Harry était presque collé à sa sœur, très intimidé. Il ne parlait pas de la soirée. Hermione était également mal à l'aise.  
  
- Donc vous êtes à Hogwarts ? demanda poliment Lucius.  
  
- Oui, nous étudions en dernière année, dit Hermione, buvant son thé.  
  
- J'ai entendu dire, par mon fils, que vous aviez… une jumelle.  
  
Silence. Les deux enfants regardèrent leur père, attendant une réponse.  
  
- Pourquoi vous me regardez ? dit-il.  
  
- Pour rien.  
  
- Je n'ai pas de jumelle.  
  
- Je vois. Vous devez sans doute connaître Draco ?  
  
- Oui, c'est un camarade de classe.  
  
- Il m'a beaucoup parlé de vous.  
  
Harry baissa la tête, incertain. Hermione posa sa main sur celle de son frère, afin de le réconforter.  
  
- Bon, allons dîner, le repas va être servi.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Narcissa ne s'était pas montré, apparemment, elle était dans sa chambre, furieuse. Draco descendit seulement à l'heure du repas, silencieux, ne s'adressant à personne. Il ne jeta aucun regard, il restait assis tranquillement à sa place. Harry, qui était en face de lui, était de plus en plus mal à l'aise.  
  
James ne sachant pas ce qu'il se passait entre ses enfants et celui de Lucius, discutait joyeusement avec celui-ci. Ils ne se souciaient guère de la tension qu'il y avait entre les trois adolescents.  
  
A la fin du repas, Harry et Hermione sortirent dans l'immense parc. Harry entourait sa sœur de ses bras afin qu'elle ne prenne pas froid et avait jeté son gros manteau sur eux deux afin de les recouvrir.  
  
- Pourquoi tu ne lui parles pas ? dit-elle après un long silence.  
  
- Je ne crois pas que ce soit un bon plan.  
  
- Tu sais, il n'a pas l'air aussi bien qu'il veut laisser paraître.  
  
- Ce n'est plus mon problème.  
  
- Ca te fait mal de le voir ainsi, reconnais-le !  
  
Harry se mordit les lèvres, silencieux.  
  
- Je ne sais pas, Mione.  
  
- Tu l'aimes, grand frère ?  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Alors parle-lui.  
  
- J'en ai pas le courage…  
  
Hermione soupira.  
  
- Si tu n'en as pas, qui le fera ?  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
La famille Potter repartie tard dans la soirée, Lucius était dans le salon, fumant sa pipe tranquillement devant la cheminée. Draco entra.  
  
- Ca ne va pas, mon fils ?  
  
Draco secoua la tête.  
  
- Je peux m'asseoir ?  
  
- Bien sûr.  
  
Draco s'assit à même le sol et posa sa tête et ses bras sur les genoux de son père, les yeux fermés.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Serait-ce à propos de ta petite-amie ?  
  
Il acquiesça.  
  
- James m'a expliqué le pourquoi de ce déguisement, dit Lucius en faisant des cercles avec la fumée.  
  
- Pourquoi ?  
  
- Il a supplié ses parents de rejoindre sa sœur, car il ne voulait pas s'en séparer. Mais peu de temps après, James a reçu un courrier disant qu'il se plaisait finalement dans cette école, parce qu'il t'avait rencontré.  
  
L'adolescent serra légèrement les doigts, Lucius lui caressa les cheveux.  
  
- Je sais ce que tu ressens, tu me l'as décrit dans toutes tes lettres. Mais mon fils, est-ce une bonne raison de tout arrêter ?  
  
Draco leva les yeux vers son père.  
  
- Ne m'avais-tu pas dit que c'était cette chose qui te manquait ? Un personne qui t'aime et que tu puisses chérir.  
  
- Je ne sais pas, c'est confus…  
  
- Tu sais, lorsque j'avais ton âge, j'ai aussi aimé une personne. Tellement fort. Seulement, il ne voyait en moi qu'un ami, un confident. Ca me suffisait, même si c'était dur, parfois. Je n'aime pas sa femme et il le sait, et pourtant ça ne l'a pas empêché de venir et de discuter, comme avant. J'ai commis des erreurs dans cette relation mais je ne recommencerai pas.  
  
- Tu parles de…  
  
Lucius acquiesça de la tête.  
  
- Oui, James Potter a été mon premier amour. Et il le restera.   
  
Draco semblait perdu.  
  
- Ne t'en fais pas, j'aime ta mère. Elle est juste jalouse d'être en seconde position, c'est tout.  
  
Lucius posa sa pipe et prit son fils dans les bras.  
  
- Quoique tu choisisses, je serai là pour t'aider et te soutenir, Draco.  
  
- Merci, père.  
  
Fin du chapitre  
  
Et voilà ^^  
  
Prochain chapitre : Concurrence, bagarre, sortie à Hogsmeade… 


	6. Embrassade

Les bla-blas de l'auteur : Il y en a qui vont mettre leur grain de sel, c'est pas bon, ça. Du tout. Au fait, je commence un tantinet à saturer sur les DH alors je vais changer de couple d'ici peu, pardon pour ceux qui risquent de pas apprécier ^^  
  
Rating : PG-13  
  
Pairing : Draco x Harry   
  
Réponse aux reviews : Miya Black : Quoi ? Comment ça, mon histoire est débile ? TT_TT Bof, tu me diras, c'est quand même un bon délire.  
  
Misslulu : Bah, je ne suis pas une fille très drôle, j'ai même un humour moyen. Voire incompris, alors j'évite le plus possible d'afficher de mes propres blagues, il n'y aurait que moi qui rirait sinon -__- Mais je n'ai pas fini avec James et Lucius, moi ^^  
  
Asphodèle : Oh, salut cocotte ! (Ta fic avance, mais chut ^^) Oui, je vois. Partage tes rêves, je veux voir Trent en vrai !!!! Oo C'est vrai que c'est Lucius le plus gros OOC, mais bon, c'est un être humain, non ? ^^  
  
Lululle : Voilà la suite ^^  
  
Hannah : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, voilà la suite ^^  
  
Clau : Voilà la suite, pour le challenge, ouais, toutes les 2 semaines, c'est jouable !  
  
Mangafana : Lucius aime son fils dans cette fic, mais un jour je ferai une fic où c'est un bâtard. Ouais, un jour. *ton pas concluant du tout*  
  
Shenna : J'ai lu le tome 4 et 5 de « Mint na » et ça m'a inspirée ^^ Merci pour ta review  
  
Saael : Salut mon tit bouchon ^^ Moi j'ai pitié de personne, et si tu prends pitié maintenant, qu'est-ce que ça va être dans la suite ? oO Bisou ma puce  
  
Luna Black : Voilà la suite et bonne chance pour ton baby-sitting -___- (sainte horreur des mômes moi)  
  
Celine.s : Oui, Riku reste avec Draco, quand même ! Je ne suis pas sadique à ce point. Enfin ouais -__-  
  
Chapitre VI: Embrassade.  
  
Sur le quai de King's Cross, du côté du quai 9 ¾, Harry et Hermione saluèrent leurs parents ainsi que leur parrain. Remus avait déjà prit le train pour rentrer au château. - Et soyez sages, les enfants, dit Lily en ébouriffant affectueusement les cheveux de son fils.  
  
- Maman ! riait-il. James embrassa Hermione sur le front et la prit dans ses bras.  
  
- Veille bien sur ton frère, j'ai l'impression qu'il risque de s'écrouler d'un moment à l'autre.  
  
- Mais non, ne t'en fais pas, il n'est pas si faible que ça.  
  
- J'espère, sourit James.  
  
- Hermione, il faut y aller !  
  
- J'arrive Riku !! Ils saluèrent les adultes de leur compartiment, et le train démarra.  
  
- Ah, encore deux mois et c'est Noël, dit Harry.  
  
- Tu penses déjà à ça ?  
  
- Ben ouais, j'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'on va faire.  
  
- On a encore le temps, Riku, Hermione plongea le nez dans son bouquin. Le temps passa, la vendeuse de friandise venait à peine de passer que la porte de leur compartiment s'ouvrit, laissant place à Blaise.  
  
- Salut, dit-il, hésitant. Tu peux nous laisser, s'il te plaît ? Elle leva les yeux vers lui, puis accepta.  
  
- Je serais dans le compartiments des Gryff' si tu me cherches, dit-elle à son frère. Harry acquiesça. Zabini s'assit en face de lui, le brun avait les yeux vers l'extérieur, accoudé à la fenêtre.  
  
Il y eut plusieurs minutes de silence. - Comment tu vas ?  
  
- Bof, répondit Riku, indifférent.  
  
- Tu sais, maintenant que Malfoy n'est plus là. Harry lui accorda une ?illade rapide.  
  
- Si on sortait ensemble ? Silence de mort. Harry tourna lentement sa tête vers Blaise et croisa les bras.  
  
- Et pourquoi devrais-je accepter ? Le garçon haussa les épaules.  
  
- Tu es de nouveau seule, et je pourrais te faire oublier ce crétin une bonne fois pour toute.  
  
- Dégage.  
  
- Quoi ? Mais.  
  
- J'ai dit dehors ! T'as pas entendu ou quoi ?! Dégage de mon compartiment !!! Blaise sortit en courant, refermant à peine la porte du wagon. Harry respira lentement, se calmant petit à petit et il ferma les yeux.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Draco était accroupi en tête du wagon, observant les moindres gestes de Zabini. Le blond fronça les sourcils lorsque celui-ci entra dans la cabine, Hermione en sortit quelques secondes après, lui jetant un regard inexpressif. Malfoy se leva en se dirigeant vers la porte puis entendit des cris, Blaise en sortit rapidement, l'air effrayé.  
  
- Eh bien, eh bien, Blaise. On essaie de semer la zizanie dans mes affaires ? dit Draco. Zabini se tourna alors vers lui, l'air menaçant et le bouscula violemment.  
  
- Tes affaires ? Mais il me semble que Potter et toi n'êtes plus ensemble, alors à quoi bon parler de choses qui ne t'appartiennent plus ?! Il le dépassa à peine d'un pas que Draco le saisit au col, le colla contre la porte, faisant rebondir sa tête contre la paroi vitrée qui explosa en mille morceaux.  
  
- Ne. t'avise. plus JAMAIS. de t'approcher de Riku. Est-ce clair ? Zabini ne répondit pas, tournant la tête, Draco le secoua encore, lui écorchant le visage à cause des débris de verres. Des élèves le séparèrent de son camarade de classe.  
  
- Je te surveille, Zabini. Celui-ci sourit, s'essuyant le visage avec un mouchoir qu'on lui tendait. Hermione fronça les sourcils, puis retourna auprès de ses amis.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Un peu plus tard dans la journée, les élèves arrivèrent au collège, épuisés et affamés. Harry mit un pull en plus sur lui, il frissonnait et l'atmosphère de la salle commune des Slytherin ne l'aidait pas. Ses lunettes pesaient sur son nez, il se frotta les yeux et prit le chemin menant à la Grande Salle quand il tomba nez à nez avec Draco. Harry sentit son c?ur se serrer, prenant son courage à deux mains, il continua son chemin.  
  
- Riku. Harry s'arrêta à mi-chemin des escaliers, regardant la grande porte menant à la salle à manger. Il entendit quelques bruits de pas se rapprocher de lui.  
  
Il y eut un long silence entre eux, malgré le bruit venant de la Grande Salle. Les deux adolescents se regardaient, attendant que l'autre parle. Harry finit par soupirer. - J'ai faim, dit-il. Si tu n'as rien à dire. Il tourna le dos à Draco.  
  
- Attends ! Malfoy le dépassa et se mit deux marches plus haut que le brun.  
  
- Tu m'en veux ? demanda finalement Draco.  
  
- Pourquoi je t'en voudrais ? dit Harry, un ton légèrement indifférent.  
  
- Regarde-moi. Harry eut un léger mouvement de recul lorsque Draco voulut s'approcher. Il se ravisa en voyant le comportement du garçon.  
  
- Pardon, je ne voulais pas.  
  
- C'est rien, dit Harry. Tu voulais me parler, non ?  
  
- Oui, c'est au sujet de. enfin, nous. Harry leva les yeux vers Draco, qui détourna les yeux.  
  
- Je pensais qu'il n'y avait plus de nous, dit Harry. Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus de cette relation.  
  
- Oh, d'accord. Je vois, dit Draco, fronçant les sourcils. Tu préfères peut- être la compagnie de Zabini ? Harry lui jeta un regard noir.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu me fais maintenant ?  
  
- Ca a l'air de tellement t'amuser d'accumuler les mensonges. Et comme je ne suis plus là, tu essaies de mettre le grappin sur quelqu'un d'autre c'est ça ? Finalement, il t'arrange bien cet uniforme. Il avait dit tout ça sans réfléchir, sentant sa jalousie envers Blaise augmenter. Draco voulut s'excuser de s'être emporter mais il n'eut le temps. Harry venait de le frapper en plein visage.  
  
- Si c'était pour me dire ça, tu pouvais t'abstenir. Harry descendit les escaliers sans accorder un seul regard à Malfoy et disparut derrière les couloirs sombres.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Harry dévasta la salle commune en un temps record, brûlant la plupart des coussins des canapés, déchirant les livres et détruisant les meubles. Heureusement, personne n'était là, sinon il se serait attiré des ennuis.  
  
« Trop loin ! Il est allé trop loin !!! »  
  
Il n'arrivait pas à pleurer, et il n'avait plus de voix depuis déjà plusieurs minutes. Harry fonça vers sa chambre et s'y enferma. Il finit par s'endormir.  
  
« J'aimerais tout oublier. »  
  
Le lendemain, il arriva en retard au petit-déjeuner. Il n'accorda pas un regard à ses camarades et engloutit son repas rapidement. Harry reprit son sac et sortit. Hermione l'interpella. - Riku !!  
  
- Hermione, salut. Sa cadette reprit sa respiration.  
  
- Tu en as mis du temps ? Où étais-tu ?  
  
- Je me suis réveillé en retard, dit-il en se dirigeant vers la salle de métamorphose.  
  
- Ah bon. Oh ! Tu sais quoi ?  
  
- Non, mais tu vas me le dire.  
  
- Les professeurs nous laissent cette journée de libre ! s'écria-t-elle, joyeuse. Harry cligna des yeux.  
  
- Mais pourquoi ?  
  
- Il paraît qu'un des professeurs a une maladie contagieuse, et presque tout le corps enseignant est contaminé. Madame Pomfrey est débordée. Elle nous demandent de nous éloigner pour la journée.  
  
- Ah bon.  
  
- On va à Hogsmeade ? Le Slytherin semblait réfléchir, puis acquiesça.  
  
- Allons-y.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Il y avait beaucoup de vent dans la ruelle, Harry s'était emmitouflé dans son écharpe, grelottant faiblement. Hermione tenait un verre de bon vin chaud, riant avec son frère. - Oh, regarde Riku !! C'est joli, non ? Harry grimaça légèrement, regardant l'objet aperçu par sa s?ur.  
  
- Ouais, ça dépend des goûts.  
  
- Rabat-joie, elle lui tire la langue. Je reviens. Attends-moi !  
  
- Ouais. Hermione lui tendit son gobelet et entra dans la boutique. Harry se réchauffait les doigts grâce au liquide chaud, il s'assit sur le rebord du magasin et patienta.  
  
- Tiens, Potter ? Mais quelle heureuse surprise !! Harry grimaça.  
  
- Zabini, tu veux pas aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis ? dit-il de mauvaise humeur. Le garçon s'assit près de lui et lui entoura l'épaule. Harry le dégagea et quitta sa place, s'éloignant le plus possible de l'énergumène.  
  
- Mais fiche-moi la paix ! Tu vas arrêter de me suivre ?!! criait Harry. Blaise le dépassa rapidement, et l'obligea à s'arrêter, lui enserrant les poignets avec force.  
  
- Lâche-moi !  
  
- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas m'écouter ?! Tu penses encore à ce gringalet de Malfoy, c'est ça ?!!  
  
- Ca n'a rien à voir ! Fous le camp !!! Le Slytherin se pencha vers Harry qui détourna la tête, ce dernier commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter.  
  
- Arrête, ça devient une obsession chez toi, ma parole !!  
  
- T'as tout compris ! Tu me rends fou, tu te rends compte que. Blaise avait les yeux levés devant lui, Harry se retourna et vit le regard de glace de Draco.  
  
- Malfoy, dit Blaise.  
  
- Lâche-la, dit Draco en un souffle. Il n'obéit pas, Malfoy s'approcha, blessa Blaise à l'estomac et à la mâchoire et le fit déguerpir. Harry, qui avait reculer, se massait les poignets endoloris, le regard baissé. Le visage du blond se radoucit.  
  
- Est-ce que ça va ? Riku ne voulant pas lui répondre secoua la tête, acquiesça.  
  
- Tu es sûr que ça va ? dit Draco, suspicieux.  
  
« Mais il le fait exprès ou quoi ? Il a oublié ce qu'il m'a dit hier ou quoi ?!! »  
  
Excédé, Harry tourna les talons, retournant vers la boutique où devait sans doute l'attendre sa cadette. - Attends Riku, supplia le blond.  
  
« Ne cède pas, ne te retourne pas !! »  
  
Harry avait les yeux fermés, la tête tournée vers Draco.  
  
« Aucune volonté » se lamenta-t-il mentalement.  
  
- Je . au sujet d'hier. Je voulais m'excuser. Harry ouvrit les yeux, flamboyant de colère.  
  
- Je m'en moque de tes excuses ! Tu m'as clairement fait comprendre que tu ne voulais pas de ce genre de relation et. Harry baissa la tête, retenant ses larmes.  
  
- Tu m'as fait comprendre que tu ne voulais pas de moi, qu'à tes yeux je n'étais qu'un.  
  
- Je te demande pardon ! s'exclama-t-il en se jetant à ses genoux. Je ne voulais pas, j'étais jaloux de Zabini ! Pardonne-moi ! Harry était gêné, le peu d'élèves qui passaient par là les regardaient bizarrement.  
  
- Relève-toi, c'est gênant, dit Riku en lui tendant la main. Malfoy s'exécuta, le teint pâle.  
  
- Ecoute, je te l'ai déjà dit. Riku. Harry respirait lentement.  
  
- Tu es la première personne que j'ai appris à aimer. Peu importe que tu sois une fille ou un garçon, finit Draco. Je t'aime, et c'est ce qui compte. Il y eut un long silence où le visage d'Harry eut toutes les expressions du monde, optant pour la joie, il se mit à lever les bras et à crier.  
  
- JE T'ADORE !!!!! cria Harry en se jetant dans ses bras. Draco tomba au sol avec Harry et ils éclatèrent de rire. Le blond prit le menton de son petit-ami et l'embrassa.  
  
- Si tu savais comme ça m'a manqué, sourit Harry.  
  
- A moi aussi, (baiser) si tu savais, ( baiser) ta présence m'a affreusement manqué. J'ai cru devenir fou. Harry se mit à rire.  
  
- . Je vous dérange pas, au moins ? dit Hermione, le regard suspicieux. Les garçons jetèrent un regard vers elle, confus, sous les rires hilares de la jeune fille qui se tenait fermement le ventre.  
  
- Désolée, mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de vous observer. Vous aviez l'air si mignons !  
  
- Tu pouvais peut-être penser par toi-même qu'on voulait un peu d'intimité, dit Draco en se recoiffant.  
  
- Ca va, je te remercie ! Je ne savais pas, vous n'aviez pas l'air bien au départ, mais je me suis trompée à ce que je vois. Et puis l'intimité, dans un lieu où des centaines d'élèves passent toutes les minutes, dit-elle avec un clin d'?il. Harry lui sourit. Draco tira sur le col de sa chemise et l'embrassa, le brun se colla à lui en posant ses mains sur son torse. Hermione sourit et ils partirent tous les trois ensemble, comme avant.  
  
« Ils s'en remettent vite, dis donc » pensa Hermione, un sourire aux lèvres.  
  
Fin du chapitre  
  
Et voilà ^^  
  
Il s'en remettent vite, ah, ces jeunes -__- Dans le prochain chapitre, une discussion s'impose entre les parents. Parce que ça devient sérieux !!!! oO 


End file.
